Cenizas de Hielo
by Charlotte-Mo0nY
Summary: Hermione sufrió un accidente y tiene 5 años y Draco tiene el trabajo de protegerla como una Malfoy, pero por ordenes de Voldemort al terminar esta debera morir,sera capaz de entregarla?...o caera enamorado de la Hermione que no conocia y vera crecer?
1. Secuestro

No hace falta decir los personajes no son míos... (demonios)...esto sale de mi pequeña cabecita con grandes sueños y cosas que no pasaran...todo es de la gran autora Jk Rowling y disfrútenlo!..

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 1.**Secuestro**

Habia llegado como todos los días a la mansión, pero supo que algo no estaba bien cuando vio a una de las sirvientes muerta en el piso, cruzo el salón y vio a su padre arrodillado en el suelo por un cruciatus y a su madre detrás del agresor, Lord Voldemort.

-Espero que esto te enseñe que cuando quiero algo lo quiero bien hecho...y nunca...nunca debes dudar lo que digo me oíste…ordenes son ordenes…

Draco Malfoy pudo ver lagrimas en los ojos de su madre…El señor oscuro volteo a verlo, Draco pudo ver sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre e inmediato supo que algo andaba mal…

-Draco Malfoy… has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi….eres idéntico a tu padre...acércate…-con esto Malfoy se arrodillo junto a su padre en frente de el…-he encomendado a tu padre una misión crucial para mi y no la ha podido hacer… por lo tanto tu deberás llevarla a cabo…

-Señor por favor yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Malfoy padre

-Calla-otra luz esta vez azul dio a su pecho- nunca te atrevas a interrumpirme y menos ahora después de haber fracasado, todo lo que tenias que hacer era ir por la mocosa y no pudiste, una niña de tres años que no se puede defender!!...-voldemort volteo de nuevo hacia draco-como oíste tu misión es traer a una niña de tres años, la encontraras en el orfanato de Stratford, esta es una imagen de la niña-con esto movió su varita y de la punta salio el rostro de la niña, tenia rizos cafés largos y ojos marrones, a Draco le pareció familiar pero hizo caso omiso -cuando la tengas trata de no lastimarla, la quiero viva-con esto desapareció.

-Oh querido estas bien?- dijo Narcisa al agacharse para ver a su esposo quien yacía mal herido en el piso de mármol de la sala- déjame ayudarte…..Marie…Pierre... que esperan muévanse-con esto dos sirvientes salieron corriendo a preparar pociones curativas y eliminar los cuerpos de los sirvientes que habían muerto gracias a su invitado…

-Estoy bien-dijo Lucius levantándose del piso con algo de dificultad y haciendo una mueca de dolor al estar completamente parado…-y tu-dijo señalando a Draco quien habia observado todo desde una distancia considerable y mirando a su padre con cara de asco- mas te vale hacer esto bien ya que...-

-No te preocupes padre…-lo interrumpió Draco- no soy como tu- y con esto salio hacia su habitación, cruzo las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto, cruzo la grande y esplendorosa habitación y se quito la chaqueta dejándola en la cama, entro a su despacho y se sentó detrás de una mesa grande.

-Soy tu padre y no permitiré que me hables asi me oíste?!-dijo Lucius parado delante de la puerta cerrada del despacho con la varita en la mano apuntando a su hijo –tu no sabes la gravedad del asunto, ni el por que no logre traer a la sangre sucia asi que...-

-Sangre sucia?-

-Escucha-dijo Lucius sentándose en frente de su hijo- uno, tu conoces a la niña, dos, la razón por la que no la pude traer es por que esta protegida por aurores del ministerio y no se puede usar magia por que lo detectaran tienen hechizos que les avisaran, tres, si tu fallas… tu madre morirá

-Es una amenaza?!-

-Del señor oscuro…ha venido a decir que si no conseguimos a la mocosa matara a tu madre….y no creo que la dejes morir….

-Que tal si no quiero hacerlo…-dijo Draco tomando su varita y saliendo de la habitación a tomar su chaqueta-sintió como un tomo un brazo fuerte lo tomo del cuello para voltearlo

-No te atrevas a hacerlo…si algo le pasa a tu madre no morirás para acompañarla si no que te haré pagar lenta y dolorosamente su muerte esta claro…no tiene por que pasarle nada a tu madre y!-

-Lo ves -dijo a alguien detrás de su padre en la puerta de su habitación-te dije que mi padre podía ser un ser cruel, despiadado, asesino y sucio mortifago…pero que nunca te engañaría…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo Lucius al voltear a ver a su esposa mirándolo, poco a poco soltó a su hijo para dirigirse a su mujer-que?!!

-Te lo dije madre por patético que sea…el aun te ama…-y con esto Draco desapareció

-Ven-dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa en sus finos labios al tomar el brazo de su esposo-deberías descansar yo me asegurare de eso...yo te cuidare hoy…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco después de pasar la mañana buscando información y arreglando una cita con la directora del orfanato apareció en un callejón, estaba lloviendo por lo que sacó un paraguas y salio a la calle, estaba oscuro, volteo a ver a la ventana de una tienda y miro su reflejo, la cara de niño flacucho y alagada habia cambiado, ciertamente era guapo, tenia un traje gris que resaltaba sus ojos, con una camisa blanca, saco su varita y cambio su aspecto con un simple hechizo, ahora era un hombre de al parecer 40 años, con el pelo castaño corto y ojos chocolate, su piel siempre blanca porcelana se habia oscurecido un poco mas a un color tostado, se dirigió al orfanato donde la directora lo recibió en la puerta.

-Sr. Thomas como esta?...mucho gusto en conocerlo pase por favor este clima esta loco...hace unas horas el sol y ahora esto...pero pase por favor-la directora era una mujer alta y delgada con una nariz ganchuda, a draco le paso por la mente que podía ser perfecta para su antiguo profesor de pociones…

-Estoy bien muchas gracias madame…-

-Y dígame donde esta su esposa? no ha venido?

-No ha podido venir la necesitaban en el despacho de abogados un caso muy importante y no podía safarse…-mientras iban a la sala de la directora, Draco contó a cada una de las monjas que trabajaban ahí y las salidas y preparo en su mente las diferentes maneras de salir con la niña…

Al entrar al despacho comenzó a hablar de cuatas veces el y su esposa habían tratado de tener hijos y de cómo añoraban criar a un pequeño aunque no fuera suyo…al parecer la directora quedo conmovida y acompaño a draco al cuarto de juegos donde estaban todos los niños, Draco habia especificado que querían un niño pequeño por lo tanto cruzaron el cuarto hacia la guardería, Draco la vio sentada, al parecer estaba llorando, sus rizos cubrían su cara y tenia puesto un uniforme demasiado grande para ella, Draco noto lo delgada que estaba por lo cual parecía mas pequeña y frágil…

-Oh veo que ya ha encontrado a Her…Ha…Harriet,…si ehmm Harrietone es de las mas pequeñas tiene tres años

-Podría ella ser…-

-N0…-lo corto abruptamente la directora en un tono seco y duro- ha sufrido un accidente horrible hace apenas unos días y seria malo para ella darle una familia sin…-

-Disculpe como perdió a sus padres?

-Fue un horrible accidente...fue el Viernes pasado hace dos días, puede creerlo dos semanas antes de navidad!, al parecer unos ladrones entraron a su casa y mataron a sus padres dejándola encerrada en un armario, cuando los policías llegaron la niña estaba en tal shock que no pudieron preguntar mas del asunto…parece que ella vio todo y es la única testigo, por lo cual no…

-No se puede ir de aquí entiendo…

-Pero sigamos…-en ese momento la niña se dio cuanta de la mirada de los dos adultos en ella por lo tanto se levanto y se fue corriendo, Draco pensó que ese seria un buen momento asi que hizo sonar su celular

-Disculpe, le molestaría?

-Está bien…puede responder en el pasillo de allá, aquí hay mucho ruido…

-Gracias-"Cuidado Bellatrix va para allá al igual que Severus"… -¿Qué?!- "soy yo draco tu padre, me he enterado que ellos quieren a la mocosa debes apresurarte"- la voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza

-FUEGO!!-grito una de la monjas…rápidamente estaban sacando a los niños...draco localizo a una de las monjas y vio el rostro sonriente de Bellatrix, ella habia lanzado el fuego, debía apresurarse a encontrar a la niña….salio corriendo a buscarla…vio a su padrino con la niña en brazos llorando y gritando….

-Dejeme no se quien es usted dejeme yo no se nada lo juro!!!-lloraba la niña pero severus la golpeo y la niña cayo desmayada, draco aprovecho ese momento, lanzó un expeliarmus a su padrino por la espalda y tomo a la niña en brazos y comenzó a correr, si el ministerio tenia a la niña protegida no podría desaparecerse de ahí tal fácilmente…

-Regresa Draco!!! Devuélveme a la mocosa!

-Crucio!-con esto severus snape comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo gritando de dolor, sus gritos llamaron la atención de Bellatrix pero fue otra voz la que lo obligo a huir, con un ultimo desmaius hacia el casi muerto de snape...luego averiguaría su estado…

-Por aquí ha de estar…Hermione me oyes soy yo Harry!!! –Draco no dudo al escuchar voz … logro ver las escaleras, el fuego solo estaba en el piso inferior y solo necesitaba un lugar sin gente para irse….en el camino tuvo que lanzar unos crucios y uno que otro desmaius a mas de cinco aurores Ron, la pequeña Weasley, su prima Tonks y otros…al llegar al segundo piso abrazo fuertemente a la niña y…

-Tu-la voz de Harry Potter al otro lado del pasillo lo hizo voltearse -detente

-Nos veremos luego Potter…

-NOOO!- grito la voz de Bellatrix mientras su varita lanzaba un fuerte crucio

-Encárgate de ella Potty -y con esto se fue para aparecer en el gran cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba….

Dejo a la niña en la gran cama, aun estaba desmayada, su ropa estaba quemada y apestaba a humo, al igual que la de el…tenia algunos rasguños y debajo de su ojo se comenzaba a marcar un gran moretón.

Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a bañarse, se cambio y se puso unos jeans se miro en el espejo tenia el pecho descubierto y aun conservaba la imagen del "Sr. Thomas" procedió a sacar su varita pero una tos lo hizo salir de la habitación y apunto a la niña que ahora estaba sentada en la cama tosiendo, levanto el rostro para verlo y abrió su ojos y la boca para dar el grito mas fuerte que pudo…pero Draco llego a tiempo y le tapo la boca…

-No grites esta bien-le quito la mano de la boca

-Tu me vas a matar?-dijo la niña viéndolo con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos…

-No, eso a mi no me toca-Draco se sentó junto a la niña y…-espera sabes que es esto?-le dijo mostrando su varita

-Si, con eso mataron a…-la niña no pudo terminar la frase y agacho la cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas y continuo- además Harry me dijo que es una varita y que en unos años yo también tendré una…y me dijo que no son malas…solo que la gente mala las usa para hacer cosas malas…

-Ya veo…-y con eso cambio su imagen y volvió a ser Draco

-Ah!-la niña se sorprendió por esto y se cayo de la cama…- lo siento -dijo con la cabeza mirando al piso y levantándose

-Esta bien, emm…-el nunca tuvo hermanos asi que no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de estar cuidando de una niña…

-Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger y tengo tres años, como te llamas tu?-dijo ella colocandose en frente de el y haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el.

-Oh pues…-draco se levanto y se hinco para estar mas o menos de la altura de ella-yo me llamo Draco Malfoy-tomo su pequeña mano-a su servicio-y con esto le beso la manita, a lo cual ella se sonrojo y se comenzó a reír, el no pudo evitar ver su pequeña sonrisa y cuando se dio cuanta se estaba riendo…se reía por primera vez y era por una mujer 20 años mas joven que el… la levanto en brazos y la coloco en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar una camisa, la sonrisa seguía en su cara, "asi que Granger la sangre sucia es la niña que debo llevar al sr. Oscuro...pero...me pregunto como se volvió niña…da igual al parecer la van a matar…"-que extraño que no me haya dicho nada del orfanato, o que me diga secuestrador…

-No me gustaba el orfanato…por eso no dije nada-draco volteo, le hablaba a el habia dicho lo ultimo en voz alta-no quiero regresar, además tu me caes bien…

-Tu también me caes bien- draco sonrió, aun para tener tres años era muy, inteligente…-ahora creo que deberías bañarte y cambiarte de ropa…

-Es que no tengo otra ropa…

-De acuerdo yo me encargare de eso, pero no salgas de aquí me oíste-en eso hermione se fue al baño draco saco su varita y desapareció a la mansión malfoy…

-Draco? que…y la niña?

-Madre necesito tu ayuda

-En que?

-Es que necesito ropa para ella y unas pociones curativas…

-Espera aquí regreso pronto-Draco se sentó, en ese momento ella debería estar bañándose, para que la querría el sr. Oscuro,….esperen!!!… se sabia bañar ella sola?…se ahogaría???! La mocosa no le serviría de nada muerta…su madre llego rápidamente, le arrebato todo y se apareció en el cuarto de hotel, cuando llego la vio con una bata que le quedaba gigante y que era rosa, estaba parada en una silla que jalo del cuarto y puso frente al espejo y se estaba cepillando el cabello.

-¡Hola!...ya llegaste a donde fuiste?-dijo bajando cuidadosamente de la silla, aunque no le sirvió de mucho por que en el ultimo momento se cayo de sentón de lo alta que estaba la silla (y lo pequeña que ella estaba), se paro y se dirigió a el, Draco la levanto en brazos, los golpes y rasguños de su cara eran mas visibles, le entrego su ropa y cuando termino de vestirse le dio las pociones, junto habia una nota:

"Draco lo mejor seria que la trajeras con otra imagen ya que en

el mundo mágico hay fotos y se busca, ten cuidado"

Atte: Narcisa Malfoy

P. D: Trata de ser amable con ella, después de todo sigue siendo una niña de tres años…por favor no seas como tu padre…

-Tengo que cambiarte para que puedas ir conmigo - con un toque de su varita su cara cambio, su cabello se oscureció hasta ser negro y tenia unos grandes ojos azules y piel pálida-ahora debemos irnos

-A donde iremos?

-A mi casa y…-en ese momento recordó que el Sr. oscuro la quería para sus planes, lo que significa que algo malo le pasaría y no debía encariñarse mucho con ella, pero no podía ser frío, tenia la fuerte sensación de que a la que buscaron fue a ella y de que la que debería estar muerta era ella….osea que tarde o temprano ella moriría…-…y debemos irnos antes de que anochezca-dijo con una voz fría y sombría, mientras tomaba una maleta y la encogía.

-Te hice enojar…? lo siento…-draco solo la miro e ignoro ese gesto

-Vamonos…

La tomo de la mano y salieron del hotel, Draco miraba en caso de ver a un auror, habia cambiado su imagen de nuevo ahora tenia treinta años, ojos azules pero el cabello era negro, parecía el padre de la niña…un sonido lo distrajo… un sonido que salio del estomago de ella…

-Tienes hambre?

-Nop…"wrrrr"- su estomago sonó aun mas fuerte y draco sonrió mientras ella se cubría el estomago con una mano y decía "cállate" "shhh" "se va a enojar"

-Tienes hambre?...creo que podríamos comer algo...

-Tu tienes hambre?

-No…"wrrrr"…-draco se sonrojo –bueno si...


	2. La Mansión Malfoy

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 2.**La Mansión Malfoy**

**-**Oh que lindo!!!-dijo Hermione al ver unas muñecas en una tienda rosa con blanco llena de flores llamada "Solo para chicas"- las que tenía las donaron a la escuela…

-Entonces las compartías con tus amigas en el orfanato?-pregunto Draco desinteresado mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante

-NO…son MIS muñecas por que habría de compartirlas!?, son MIAS, me las dieron a MI además las demás niñas les cambiaron la ropa y sus nombres y no las cuidaban ni nada!...una de ellas le quito el vestido a Lily y se lo dio a Sally!!! Puedes creerlo!- dijo la niña indignada

-Eso es un ultraje!!

-Que es eso??

-Olvídalo-entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, Draco ayudo a Hermione ya que no llegaba a la silla y después llamo a la camarera…

-Que le puedo ofrecer Sr.?

-Mmm…podría traerme el especial del día y vino tinto gracias…tú que quieres?

-Yo quiero…..quiero…pastel de chocolate con chispitas y !-

-No puedes comer solo dulces…que tal un plato de espinacas y pollo?

-Iugh!! No, entonces quiero pasta...tiene de la de colores y esta en rollitos?

-Si…

-Quiero de esa y papas…ah y pollo…y refresco de fresa y después de postre pastel de chocolate con chispitas y-dijo mirando a Draco –con helado napolitano arriba y galletitas y mouse de chocolate!… y tú?-dijo señalando a Draco-también quieres pastel de chocolate con chispitas y con helado napolitano arriba y mouse de chocolate???

-Aja…quiero lo mismo de postre gracias…

-Su hija es un encanto señor y muy golosa…jejeje…de grande tendra muchos pretendientes y usted sera un papa con muchos pretendientes tras su hija jajaja…

-Si bueno ya lo veremos…-"si como no Granger con pretendientes es como decir que medio sector femenino esta loco con Potter pipi en el pote…además su cabello de escoba y de que sea una traga libros y una tragona golosa a morir…que habrán hecho sus padres para que no se volviera un cerdo ambulante jajajajaja como se vería Granger…", después de que les trajeran la comida Draco observo con la boca abierta como se tragaba y devoraba la comida la niña en frente de el…y no solo su plato, draco vio cuando volteaba, ella tomaba de su plato…además de comer parte de su postre también…

Al llegar a la mansión su padre lo esperaba en la puerta y su madre detrás de el tratando de calmarlo en cuanto lo vio lo interrogo con la mirada y el señalo con la cabeza a Hermione que ahora estaba detrás de draco intimidada por la gran mansión y los bellos jardines a su alrededor, con esto Lucius Malfoy se acerco a él y en un segundo tomo a la niña y se la llevo jalando del brazo hacia la casa.

-Padre que sucede?... esto es necesario?...

-Calla, no tenemos tiempo, al parecer tu encuentro con Bellatrix y Snape acelero todo…-con esto se volteo y apunto con su varita a su hijo quien no mostró miedo, en vez de eso su cara esa completamente apática y fría…- además de que lo que hiciste llamo demasiada atención… debiste ser mas precavido!

-Tenemos a la niña no?!... eso es lo que importa!

-Crucio-dijo apuntando hacia el corazón de su hijo, que cayo en medio del recibidor, Lucius entro a la sala mientras su esposa se quedo afuera con su hijo.

Después de unas horas salio Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort se habia ido ya y se habia llevado a la niña con el, Lucius Malfoy fue directamente con su hijo quien lo apunto con la varita.

-No te atrevas a apuntarme con esa varita en mi propia casa me oyes!... aquí se hace lo que yo diga!

-Cada día te pareces un poco mas a el... una patética replica de el…eres un lamezuelas…eso es lo que eres y lo sabes, no descargues tu ira en mi madre o en mi no soy tu servidor-entonces una fuerte luz morada salio de su varita y arrojo a su padre hacia una pared inconciente, con lo cual se fue a su habitación y se arrojo en la cama.

Las peleas entre padre e hijo eran muy comunes, asi que Malfoy estaba más que acostumbrado que su padre descargara su enojo por una misión no completada, un fracaso, o simplemente la demostración de odio de su padre … cualquiera bastaba para que se desatara una golpiza en la que ninguno ganaba pero ambos perdían.

Tenia una de sus reuniones con Zabini, y otros antiguos compañeros, una semana después de su encuentro con Granger, asi que cuando llego la noche él estaba listo, apareció en el castillo de su antiguo amigo, el lugar estaba lleno de Slytherins, mortifagos, hijos de mortifagos, asesinos y espias, mientras todos hablaban y discutían acerca de Voldemort, otros rechazaban ese camino pero demostraban su odio hacia los muggles que habia en jaulas y ciertos sangre sucias capturados para entretener a los invitados (después del ultimo ataque a Hogwarts no le estaba yendo nada bien al ministerio, los muggles vivían escondidos y aterrorizados ante los brujos que habían salido de la nada, el mundo mágico y muggle se habían juntado y colapsado, además el ministerio no podía protegerlos a todos por lo tanto los secuestros cada vez se hacían mas comunes…y divertidos).

Cruzó la estancia y fue directamente hacia Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore y otros de su generación quienes lo esperaban con bebidas en las manos…los saludo y tomo un martini seco, Crabbe y Goyle se fueron al jardín donde los demás mortifagos soltaban a los muggles y los dejaban huir para ver que tan lejos llegaban…antes de lanzarles algun hechizo que los derribara o los matara...

-Vaya pensé que no vendrías!-dijo Blaise

-Pues aquí me ves… y que ha sucedido?... de que me he perdido estos meses que estuve de viaje?-Draco habia viajado a Alemania por seis meses para verificar el apoyo de los vampiros a su causa, con el beneficio de poder tomar toda la sangre que quisieran y eliminar a unos traidores a a Voldemort de paso…durante esos meses habia matado a mas gente que los mejores aurores en su vida, el camino que habia tomado lo habia convertido en un hombre frío y cruel… entre sus pensamientos vio los rostros de todas esas personas que habia matado y sus ojos…eso era lo que mas le dolía ver, en sus ojos se veía la súplica de sus víctimas, una esperanza de no ser asesinados…y después ver como sus ojos se apagaban y morían…habia llegado a tal punto en que antes de matarlos les sacaba los ojos para no tener pesadillas siendo perseguidos por ellos...pero entonces de esos rostros salió su rostro el rostro de Granger llorando en el hall de su casa, sintió que su corazón se retorcía y un frío que le hizo sentir como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón…

-Nada demasiado interesante.., bueno... Pansy...la recuerdas no?

-Si…

-Pues resulta que decidió traicionarnos e irse al ministerio y abrir su bocota…

-No es cierto!

-Si-respondió Theodore- resulto ser una traidora

-Siempre dije que ella solo servia para placer, con su boca cerrada…

-Y que ha hecho Voldemort?…-

-Es obvio que esto no le agrado nada, estando en su punto mas alto y siendo traicionado por esa…además de que arruino el ataque en Stratford….

-Que ataque?

O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O Flash Back 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Era una noche oscura, Pansy Parkinson se dirigía al ministerio, al llegar la atendieron Harry potter, Ron weasley y McGonagall, ella dijo todo lo que sabia de los planes de Voldemort, estaba temblando y después de usar la poción veritaserum no tardaron en ir por Hermione, solo esperaban que no fuera tarde…

Hermione Granger era una gran aurora, el ministerio la necesitaba por lo que ella se ofreció y dejo San Mungo, estaba en su hogar en Stratford sus padres estaban abajo mientras ella dormía, un gran estruendo la hizo despertar, al bajar a las escalerasvio a su madre llorando, quien la llevo hacia un armario donde Hermione guardaba pociones y materiales al igual que cientos de experimentos de cuando estaba en hogwarts, al cerrar la puerta le cayeron pociones, pero antes de caer desmayada pudo ver como su madre caía muerta en frente de ella y sus ojos muertos fríos y vacíos la miraban con una expresión de terror…

Bellatrix salio rápidamente de la casa despues de matar a la madre y al ver a Potter, Weasley y McGonagall entrando y buscándola, cuando Harry encontró a Hermione después de horas de buscarla, la niña estaba en shock y tuvo que pasar dos días en san mungo antes de que los doctores dijeran que al no saber que hechizo o poción habia tomado no podían hacer nada, mas que esperar que los efectos desvanecieran, Harry se habia encargado de cuidarla al igual que de ponerla en un lugar vigilado y seguro, lo que Pansy no les habia dicho era el por que la querían ya que al confesar los planes del señor oscuro habia firmado su sentencia de muerte…

O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0 Fin de Flash Back 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-Después de esto tengo que ir a cerrar ese asunto-dijo Theodore

-Mataras a una antigua compañera..?-pregunto Draco, quien sabia de antemano la repuesta

-Si- dijo en un tono frío y motono -era una antigua compañera, no tiene por que importarme demasiado, si hubiera sido una amante o alguien más importante tal vez….pero esto asi es, mejor matar a tus amigos a que te maten a ti por su culpa…ordenes son ordenes…oh! ya es tarde debo irme ahora debe estar saliendo de su sesión en San Mungo-y con un plop se fue.

-Y tu que dices Malfoy, no quise mencionarlo frente a el pero me entere de lo de tu padre y de que tu fuiste en encargado de llevársela, dime de que trata todo esto...Granger sabe algo que nosotros no?...dime

-No se…yo solo la recogí…-después de estar varias horas tomando y hablando de los viejos tiempos Draco decidió volver, cuando llego a la mansión eran casi las siete de la mañana, al entrar se encontró con el rostro de su padre enojado de furia.

-Draco- dijo la voz de Voldemort -acércate- Draco camino y al entrar en el cuarto pudo ver a Hermione ya mas grande tendría unos cinco años, le habrían dado una poción o algo

-Si senor?- dijo hincándose ante el y pudo ver que la mirada de la niña habia cambiado sus ojos se habia oscurecido y su mirada era triste y melancólica-que desea?

-Tu "queridita" amiga no ha sido muy cooperativa conmigo, pero esta dispuesta a ayudar estando junto a ti, asi que es su deber joven malfoy, cuidar a esta pequeña-dijo Voldemort tomando a la niña de un hombro fuertemente y provocando una mueca de dolor de esta -lo cual sera muy conveniente ya que estaré lejos un tiempo, ahora si tu madre es tan amable podría tomar al nuevo miembro de su familia y llevarla a su habitación.

-Puedo preguntar cuales son sus planes señor?-pregunto depues de que su madre saliera de la habitacion con la niña y cerrara las puertas.

-Draco… desde que te vi note que no eras como tu padre, tu sabes quienes son mas fuertes que tu y sabes cuando obedecer…la mocosa es la amiga de Potter…lo creas o no esta niña tiene información acerca de Sirius Black y ese velo en el ministerio, por que al parecer..el sigue vivo... además de algo llamado _Id hortus de espes ei mortus_ , y esa información es crucial…ahora, ya he proporcionado a tu madre las pociones que debe tomar la niña, la haran crecer mínimo uno o dos años por semana…pero quiero que la eduquen como una sangre pura…una malfoy… en unos meses volverá a su edad normal...imaginas que hara el maravilloso Harry Potter cuando...bueno...la necesito por esto y mucho mas...espero que lo hagas bien …y mientras vaya creciendo necesito que le saques tanta información posible entendido..si lo haces bien te dire lo demas que tengo planeado

-Si señor

-Gánate su confianza esta niña es muy importante y creo que sabrás manejarla y tratarla debidamente…por cierto tu padre vendrá conmigo-en ese momento Lucius Malfoy entro a la habitación y se coloco junto a su maestro -tenemos ciertos asuntos por resolver- y con esto se fue.

Draco pregunto a uno de los sirvientes donde estaban su madre y la sangre sucia y le indicaron que estaban en el cuarto junto al suyo, en el piso de arriba en la parte oscura al final del pasillo, Draco no tardo mas de cinco minutos en llegar, cuando llego vio a su madre llorando y a la niña junto a ella, rápidamente la jalo de brazo

-Que le has hecho?!-grito a la niña que ahora lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Nada no hice nada lo juro-

-Déjala Draco querido-dijo Narcisa

-Madre que sucede quien te ha hecho esto

-El señor oscuro...-su madre emitió un sollozo desgarrador y draco se hinco frente a ella para ver su rostro-olvidalo...–y con esto se soltó a llorar aun mas

-Todo estará bien madre…-Draco iba a abrazarla cuando esta lo aparto y tomo a la niña en brazos

-Debo arreglarla Draco, no tiene ropa ni nada, veo que estas algo cansado , duérmete te despertare a la hora del almuerzo

-Pero-

-Ella estará bien además, siempre me intereso aprender de los muggles y como conviven, y podremos ir de compras…y aun no tengo los regalos de navidad…tu descansa mientras yo arreglo su habitación y después iremos de compras

-Madre esto esta limpio no hay que-

-Draco es una niña de cinco años!...este cuarto es blanco y negro, además a ella le gustara arreglarlo a su gusto, recuerdo que cuando tenias tres años tomaste pintura y pintaste un gran dragón verde en la pared junto a tu cama…

Draco asintió y sonrió al salir del cuarto…su padre lo obligo a borrar eso...lo que sus padres no sabían es que habia amenazado a los sirvientes de que si lo borraban les cortaría la lengua….por lo que esos dibujos seguían ahí…debria de darle a "SPIKE" (ese era el nombre del dragón) unos amiguitos...luego vería de donde sacar pintura..

En la tarde, Narcisa dejo a Draco y Hermione en una gran avenida muggle, los tres tenian cabello castaño, ojos miel y piel morena.

-Draco aun faltan algunos de los regalos y me gustaría ver una de esas grandes tiendas de diseñadores muggles...ahí tienes la lista de lo que falta, Hermione por favor cuida de el y que traiga todo lo de la lista de acuerdo?

-Si señora-dijo la niña mirando la lista,... mirando por que aun no sabia leer..

-Eso es un problema-dijo Draco- madre aun no sabe leer, como demonios?-

-Evita decir eso en frente de la niña!...como sea me voy

-Madre no me puedes dejar...!

-Los quiero ...adiós!!-y con esto desapareció entrando en una de las tiendas

-Madre yo!..no se cuidar niñitas de 5 años!...soy muy joven para ser padre!!!-derrotado bajo la vista hacia la niña junto de el, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verla, volteo a todos lados y la encontro en la entrada de un callejon hablando con unos vagabundos...

-Qué haces aqui!, nunca mas vuelvas a alejarte de mi me oiste!-dijo el jalandola y entrando a la libreria-respondeme!

-Si señor-comenzaron a buscar los libros paar su madre y el, despues pasaron a comprar lo demás, al finalizar se encontraron con Narcisa y le compraron a Hermione un armario completo y algunos muebles, juguetes etc, mientras pasaban por una de las tiendas una mujer paso por delante de ellos, atónitos vieron como la mujer vestia una falda de leopardo, una ombliguera negra de cuero, y nas botas hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos guantes rojos y una gran capa de maquillaje con sombras moradas, labios rojos y pestañas postizas horribles y de 7 cm.

-Disculpe Narcisa-pregunto Hermione- por que la señora se viste asi?-Draco comenzo a reir hasta que se sentaron en una banca esperando por el auto que los recogería.

-Fácil cariño, no todas las mujeres se saben vestir, y no todas tienen clase como nosotras

-Y por que era tan fea?-pregunto ella inocentemente, con esto Draco se cayo de la banca doblandose de risa

-Querida en este mundo no hay gente fea!!..hay gente pobre..-dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo

-Eso que significa?

-Que la gente pobre no tiene dinero para comprar maquillaje o no les alcanza para maquillaje de buena calidad...como siempre digo, para sobrevivir en este mundo hay que ser 1)muy inteligente , 2)tener un buen kit de maquillaje , 3)unas buenas pociones rejuvenecedoras y quitarrugas o 4)ser muy hermosa, y claro no todas tienen tanta suerte como algunas de nosotras...

-La belleza no esta en el interior?-dijo mientras subian al auto-No lo habia pensado asi...

-BINGO!-dijo Narcisa mientras entraban a la sala

-Madre que te sucede?-dijo Draco preocupado desde el sillon de enfrente con Hermione sentada en su regazo

-Con razón!!...al fin lo entiendo!

-Qué?-dijeron los dos al unísono

-La belleza esta en el interior, por eso la fealdad huye avergonzada a la superficie!

--------------------------------

_Ho0la!_

_Primero que nada muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews (y las que no por favor dejen uno...)me emocione mucho al ver que habían dejado ya reviews que dije..bueno actualizare ya! en serio muchas demasiadas gracias a todas cada una de ustedes...se siente genial!!!jeje bueno  
en general debo aclarar que si es un draco/hermione, se que suena raro que el tenga 23 y ella 3, pero como ven ella va a crecer por semana 1 o 2 años jeje (tranquilas el no sufre de pedofilia),trata de el constante giro en su relación de hermano-hermanita, adulto-adolescente (que hará el cuando ella sufra por la pubertad y el tenga que lidiar con sus novios), maestro-alumno y lo mas importante amantes..._

_Mmm como decía muchas gracias por los reviews (y a mi amiga marijo que no pudo :c pero que dejara cuando pueda verdad??¿¿)_

_Y por ultimo no he puesto todos los planes de Voldemort para hermione pero ..Muajajaja ----risa malvada...son malos!!, ojala y sigan la historia y les guste por ultimo prometo actualizar pronto..si les gusta y si kieren..._

_Besos!!!_


	3. Navidad

Como siempre esto no es mio..y ATENCION si pueden escuchen la cancion de "Once Upon a Time: The battle of life and death" de good charlotte para la primera parte de este cap ok?...y ruiseko0 no leas esta historia me oiste si no te gusta el genero no lo leas y yap..ok? wenu te kiero bye Pato0!..DISFRUTENLO!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 3.**Navidad**

Hermione habia pasado los últimos dos días en la mansión y ya se habia acostumbrado, después de las compras del viernes, los sirvientes envolvieron los regalos, y Narcisa decoro el cuarto de Hermione.

En esos dos días, ella ya habia tenido cuatro clases de lectura de cuatro horas al día, usos de la varita y modales con Narcisa, ella estaba agotada, y algo decepcionada ya que en ese fin de semana no pudo salir al jardín, ni pasear por la grande casa, sin mencionar que le habían asignado dos mini personitas flacas, huesudas y orejonas (elfos domésticos) que la cuidaban mientas los dos adultos trabajaban.

Habia decidido dormir en la tarde se despertaría a tiempo para la fiesta a la que asistirían, se quito los zapatos dispuesta a tirarse a la cama, pero un gran dolor de cabeza le impidió llegar hasta la cama, y cayo desmayada apoyada en la puerta cerrada, dentro de su cuarto…

Estaba en medio de un gran jardín, en el centro habia una grande fuente de la que no salía agua, sino algo oscuro y espeso, las baldosas en la tierra eran frías, heladas al contacto de su piel, tanto que le quemaban la piel, el jardín era enorme y maravilloso, solo habia el detalle…de que todo estaba muerto, se acerco a un rosal y observo como una rosa caía muerta al piso para luego ser reemplazada en segundos por otra también muerta, los árboles eran negros y sin hojas, y el aire estaba frió, después se dio cuenta de que….alzo la vista y lo comprobó, no habia un sol brillando, no era de día, pero tampoco habían estrellas o la luna, ni nubes …no habia nada…no habia luz estaba completamente oscuro, la única luz eran pequeñas antorchas que colgaban en lo alto, chispas caían de estas, chispas que no quemaban el pasto, poso su mano debado de una de estas, pero al contacto de su piel la quemo, fue a la fuente por agua pero al meter la mano sintió el liquido espeso y frió, era de un color oscuro no podía descifrar bien por la oscuridad, pero parecia marron, un rojo muy oscuro penso... en eso una ráfaga de viento salio de la nada y ella cayo al piso, se oia una voz, como si el viento le hablara, el viento la habia derribado, sintió algo cálido resbalar por su mejilla y al tocarse vio que se habia cortado, el viento la habia cortado!!, se levanto llorando estaba muy asustada, trato de buscar una salida pero no habia nada mas que plantas muertas y árboles muertos.

-Hola!- grito desesperada y llena de miedo-Ayuda!-esto no podía ser un sueño, en un sueño uno no siente y definitivamente ella sentía….

-Draco! Ven ayúdame, me perdí, no se donde estoy ayuda!- otra ráfaga de viento se acerco levantando hojas del piso.

Hojas afiladas que amenazaban con cortarla y de repente…se pararon y se voltearon como dagas hacia ella y comenzaron a avanzar a su dirección, comenzó a correr y se adentro en los árboles, la nieve que caía en su cabeza y hombros impedía que se moviera, cada copo eran cien kilos mas sobre ella entonces salio y se dirigío hacia la fuente paro en seco "no puede ser he estado corriendo en círculos… pero yo nunca…"

No pudo terminar la frase por que sintió como las hojas frías se clavaban en su espalda y la derrumbaban, esto desgarro un grito de dolor de su boca, sintió el dolor de cómo las hojas lentamente atravesaban su calida piel y congelaban los músculos, el frío y el dolor abarcaron todo su cuerpo y después detrás de ella oyó una voz, alguien corría detrás de ella, rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia la fuente sintió como una mano la tomaba del hombro con esto cayo y sintió el frió liquido entrar a su boca, nariz y orejas, se estaba ahogando, sentía el agua fría entrar en sus pulmones , no veía nada se ahogaba y la fuente no parecía tener fondo, el agua quería tomar control de ella y llevarla lentamente hasta el fondo, hasta el fin de la fuente …y su vida...de la nada sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola y jalándola, lo último que vio fueron unos ojos grises…y cabello negro...

-Hermione estas bien…?!...niña despierta- al abrir los ojos se vio en la grande, suave y cálida cama, al voltear vio a Draco junto a ella al igual que a un hombre con túnica blanca-al fin despiertas! Que paso??!!!

-¿Qué?...-estaba demasiado cansada, el abrir los ojos le dolía, recordó que cuando estaba enferma su madre solía contarle cuentos y darle besitos, pero su madre estaba muerta… …su madre no estaba y nadie la podía reemplazar…

-Esta bien pero-

-Bien???! estaba helada y desmayada en el piso! A eso le llamas bien que clase de mago eres!!- grito Draco tomando al hombre por el cuello-si algo le pasa sera mi culpa y entonces estaré enojado y tu no me quieres ver enojado verdad?!

-Señor Malfoy la sang-

-No uses esa palabra, es mas pretende que es una sangre pura de ahora en adelante eso es lo que es y punto!

-Por favor eso es una tontería

-Debo recordarte que el señor oscuro es un vil mestizo?

-Como...como decía esta bien, no tiene nada malo, pero esta agotada y sin fuerzas, como si le absorbieran la energía, no se por que, puede ser secuelas del ataque, un estado de shock no se, si vuelve a pasar avísenme, gracias- y con esto salio y azoto la puerta con lo que Hermione, quien estaba dormida, salto de la cama

-Tranquila todo esta bien...dime que ha sucedido?

-Yo, me fui…

-A donde de que hablas ¿?

-Era un jardín enorme y-

-Saliste de la casa…sabes que no puedes salir !

-No...era diferente era…frió y …-Hermione levanto su mano y pudo ver la quemadura

-Como te hiciste eso?...que demonios!

-Fue el fuego, no fue un sueño fue real!...

-Hermione escúchame fue una pesadilla te desmayaste y ya!...ahora descansa la cena es en un par de horas asi que-Draco iba a levantarse de la cama donde estaba sentado pero Hermione tomo su mano y lo detuvo

-Por favor no me dejes sola…no quiero estar ahí de nuevo…

-Esta bien me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas de acuerdo?-y con esto se acostó y la abrazo, lentamente la niña se fue durmiendo,... "¡¡¿¿que demonios??!" Draco sintió algo frío en su espalda, la volteo y vio enormes cicatrices parecían apuñaladas de dagas en su espalda esto lo asusto pero estaba muy cansado, al entar al cuarto y ver a Hermione temblando, gritando y llorando en el piso se asusto mucho, en segundos habia traído al doctor de la familia, estaba muy preocupado, Hermione estaba ahí dormida en sus brazos como una muñeca de porcelana frágil e inocente "vaya granger...traes muchos problemas mi pequeña"... poco a poco cayo dormido….

Al despertar Draco no estaba, al salir al pasillo una de las mini personitas flacas, huesudas y orejonas le dijo que se cambiara que la cena empezaría en unos minutos, se puso un vestido blanco y la mini personita la peino, irían a una fiesta de una de las amigas de Narcisa.

-Siempre pasan la navidad aquí señorita- le decía la elfina a Hermione –siempre lo mismo, cenaban en el comedor y luego abrían los regalos, pero como no esta el señor malfoy padre….

-Oh, pero y si Santa a mi no me trae nada?-pregunto en el pasillo

-Claro que te traerá algo!-dijo Draco, tenia unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, y en la mano una chaqueta negra y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, le habia costado inventar algo a Hermione cuando esta pregunto de por que se compraban regalos entre ellos y tuvieron k decir k eran para gente pobre y cumpleaños...-ya veras que si ahora…-con esto la levanto -…nos vamos- y empezó a bajar las escaleras, al final estaba Narcisa con un hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello rubio caía elegantemente en su espalda y sus finos labios rojos…

Llegaron a una gran castillo, la fiesta era en uno de los jardines traseros, al llegar Hermione sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, pero lo ignoro y siguió caminando, fueron con la amiga de Narcisa, Kathleen, era francesa, unos años mas grande que ella, tenia piel morena y cabello castaño y ojos negros y era alta.

-Hola Cissy!-dijo al verlos-Draco al verte me siento ruca y vieja…y quien eres tu pequeña?...Cissy tu y Lucius siguen de traviesos?-dijo con una mirada picarona

-Que?..Oh no…!...ella es una prima de Draco se llama Jane…-

-Ya veo hola linda!...Sara, Thomas!! Vengan aquí-dos niños pequeños de 5 y 7 años respectivamente llegaron corriendo- por que no juegan con Jane-Si madre-dijeron y Sara la tomo de mano y la llevo hacia el castillo-Thomas-lo llamo su madre-si?-cuídala-por supuesto madre…-con esto se alejo corriendo-niños...son un fastidio…pero el señor oscuro necesita mortifagos...que mas podemos hacer…la mejor parte es cuando crecen y les puedes sacar dinero…ah…

-Y Cissy es cierto lo de Lucius?...me lo ha contado Rachel, es muy desagradable crees que-?!-

-Por favor Kath, hoy es navidad, hoy no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso….-con esto comenzaron a hablar de sus años en Hogwarts, mientras tanto cierto rubio se dirigía hacia James y Billy, los gemelos hijos de Kathleen, quienes estaban sentados en el pasto frente al lago…

-Vaya, vaya miren es el niño mimado de Lucius Malfoy-dijo uno de ellos que tenia cabello negro y ojos azules, tenia unos pantalones negros y camisa azul acorde con sus ojos

-Déjalo James...le dirá a su madre…jajaja-dijo el otro de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, tenia un traje negro y una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos

-Vaya siguen siendo unos amargados…-dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a ellos-siguen con su cordón umbilical unido verdad?...no pueden vivir sin el otro…

Ellos dos tenían 27 años, eran cuatro años mas grandes que Draco, solían molestarlo y golpearlo cuando eran pequeños, su padre era mortifago y siempre estaban huyendo del ministerio…

-Vamos Draco no seas inmaduro-dijo Billy- por favor ya somos adultos, dejen esas tonterías para los niños- en ese momento sus otros hermanos Sara y Thomas pasaron corriendo frente a ellos con Hermione

-Sara que haces!-grito James, la paro en seco y con el otro brazo jalo a Thomas, mientras que Billy detenía a Hermione del brazo, por lo que Draco se la arrebato de las manos y la sujeto fuertemente- las niñas no deben correr asi y menos con vestidos, por que no van a jugar muñecas?

-Tom las arrojo al lago! Jamie y...-

-Thomas y las muñecas

-Se cayeron! Yo no fui

-Accio muñecas-dijo Billy mientras leía un libro, y con esto las dos muñecas salieron del agua y cayeron frente a ellos-listo,… ah cierto!-y con un movimiento las seco y cambio a una ropa mas navideña-ahora jueguen adentro no se vayan a enfermar…de acuerdo?

-Si-dijeron los tres y se fueron

-Y tu-dijo James tomando a su hermanito por el cuello (n/a: asi como hacen con los perros...) deja de molestar a las niñas-y lo soltó

-Vaya que fraternales…serán unos grandiosos padres de familia-dijo Draco

-Deja las babosadas… los hermanitos son odiosos ya lo veras…-dijo James

-Por cierto, nos enteramos de lo de tu hermanita Malfoy…esa sangre sucia...no sera que te encariñes de ella…-dijo Billy

-Y la pongas en una cajita de cristal como la muñequita de porcelana que es…

-Y vaya que es una muñequita….

-A que te refieres!-dijo el molesto parándose frente a ellos, con lo cual estos se levantaron y tomaron sus chaquetas

-Draco no somos tontos…

-Esa es Hermione Granger alias sangre sucia amiga de Potter

-Como saben quien es???!!!

-1 Nuestro padre es muy cercano al señor oscuro….

-2 Nuestra madre es muy chismosa…Bella se lo dijo….

-3 Es una de las mejores brujas y aurora, sin mencionar que su "desaparición" salio en todos los periódicos junto con una imagen y vaya imagen…

-Sera una sangre sucia pero no me molestaría estar con ella para….

-Es una niña de 5 años por favor!!!…-dijo Draco molesto alejándose de ahí "serán pervertidos esos dos"…."que asco"…

-Ya veremos quien es el pervertido…ya veremos cuando crezca y se desarrolle…jajajajajajaja-y con esto ambos hermanos se fueron a brindar con los demás.

Draco se acercaba a la orilla del lago a caminar pero Sara lo jalo del brazo con lagrimas en los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa y Hermione?

-No se, es que fui a mi cuarto y la gente comenzó a brindar y no la vi, y no se donde estaaAA- y con esto la niña comenzó a llorar

-Que …demonios!!-con esto Draco salio disparado hacia el jardín y se puso a buscar a Hermione…cansado y desesperado entro al castillo y se sentó en la sala, después, un ruido proveniente de la chimenea lo asusto saco su varita y de repente un bulto negro cayo de sentón…

-HERMIONEEE!!!-con esto la tomo en brazos-que hacías allá dentro! que te pasa!!! Es la segunda vez que te pierdes algo malo te pudo haber pasado!!!, estas bien, estas herida, te sientes mal,espera tu brazo..te falta un brazo!!!!...dios me matarn ..donde esta el brazo..tal vez lo podamos pegar!

-Aqui esta-Hermione saco el brazo de debajo del vestido (n/a: si no como cabria e la chimenea...da!)

-En ese caso que pensabas eh!...me preocupas..."Granger esta oficialmente chiflada"..."todo por pasar tanto tiempo con la comadreja y potty..que estaran haciendo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------En un bar lejos de ahi...

-Harry..creo que Ron esta borracho-

-Por que dices eso Ginny?-dijo Harry mirando hacia Ron, quien estaba bailando en una mesa y cantando la cancion de macho men...

-Oh no...solo se esta divirtiendo ...mira..estas bien Ron..?

-Yo tambien te quiero primor!!!!-dijo este antes de volver a cantar what a girl wants de christina aguilera...

-Ahora a lo importante..Ginny...creo que Ron es gay...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento…yo…

-Te gusta preocuparme? te hace feliz verme preocupado y triste?!

-NOOO..lo siento-con esto comenzó a llorar-lo siento mucho…-la tomo en brazos y despidiéndose de su madre y la anfitriona de la fiesta se fue a la mansión a acostar a la niña…

-Que hacías ahí dentro…?-pregunto Draco al arropar a Hermione

-Yo…

-Si Hermione?-dijo sacándose los zapatos y acostándose junto a ella, ambos en la cama de el, ya que estaba agotado y le daba flojera ir al cuarto de ella…

-Cuando compramos lo de la lista…vi a unos vagabundos y…

-No debes hablar con esa gente

-Si lo se…es que les pregunté que les traería papa Noel y…me dijeron que nada

-Ya veo…

-Por que papa Noel no les traerá nada?

-Por que….son pobres…

-Y?

Draco no sabia como explicarle que Santa no existía y que en realidad los padres de esos niños no tenían dinero para comprar regalos….

-...los pobres no tienen navidad….

-Que triste…yo soy pobre... Santa no me traerá nada?

-Claro que si…es que...no se, es difícil…esa gente Santa no le da nada ...pero después cuando mueran irán a un gran lugar donde les darán lo que quieran…y hay gente que se preocupa por ellos y los cuida…

-Oh como tu?..-un ruido en la parte de abajo los sorprendió –que es eso Draco?

-No se deberías quedarte aquí

-ES SANTA!-

-Hermione no!-la niña ya habia bajado y estaba frente al gran árbol de la sala, cuando Draco entro abrió la boca hasta el piso, un hombre gordo en un traje rojo estaba hablando con ella, este la dejo en el piso dormida y se acerco a el, Draco saco su varita pero el hombre con un movimiento de la mano la volvió un bastón de caramelo…

-Hace mucho que no te veo…

-Fuera de esta casa ahora!

-Yo tambien te quiero!...toma- le dio una pequeña cajita negra con un gran moño verde-por portarte bien este año, después el hombre se metió debajo de la chimenea y desapareció,dejando toda la sla llena de regalos... Draco al abrir la caja vio un dragón verde con manchitas amarillas

-Oye!..se parece a SPIKE…ah…santa…-con esto se puso dentro de la chimenea-…santaaa!!!!!!

-Eso es trampa...no sabes que si haces eso el no te traerá nadaaaa!….-Hermione bostezó- de quienes son estos regalos…?

-Tuyos y míos….

-Oh… hay que esperar a Narcisa para abrirlos no?...

-Si…-y en tres segundos Draco estaba tirado en el piso abriendo los regalos como niño de 3 años y Hermione también, después de pelear con quien se comería unas galletas que no tenían nombre (que draco se metió a la boca), ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus respectivos regalos…hasta que Hermione "secuestro" a SPIKE y dejo a draco gimoteando por el en la sala…

-NO spike!!...NOOOOO….

Hermione asomo al dragón por la puerta y dijo…-Hasta ala vista baby…!-

- ¬ ¬ No mi dragoncito no!, Hermione dame a SPIKEEE!!!!!!...LE DIRE A MAMA…!

-Que dijiste Draco?!..-al voltear vio a su madre parada detrás de el ..

-Nada….

--------------------------------

_Ho0la!_

_Jejejeje…ya volví!!!!...muajajaja!_

Valeria Malfoy: Que bueno que te gusto y mas que nada que actualizaste la isla jeje..ojala este te haya gustado..tiene menos humor..pero es solo este cap…GRACIAS!

Margara: Que genial que te gusto la frase salio de mi cabecita asi k la agregue..ojala este cap haya sido de tu agrado aunk no tenga tanto humor…BESOS!

Daniella Malfoy: Yo también amo a Draco, y como soy buena lo comparto, jeje ojala sigas leyendo y te guste la historia CUIDATE!

Sonylee: Jeje, Narcisa no es tan mala como la pintan..no tanto pero si es maLa..jeje ojala lo sigas leyendo y te guste ok? Jeje BYE BESOS!

Francis Felton-Malfoy: Te gusto?, jeje que bueno!, me alegra que te gustara , hora no creo que lo vea como a un padre…mas que nada un guardian, un protector..alguien que la cuida y la ama…jeje ojala te haya gustado este cap BYE! GRACIAS POR LEER!

PadFoot Femme: Tambien muchas gracias y ojala este cap sea de tu agrado…jeje bueno espero verte pronto y oir mas de ti GRACIAS!

Sakura-Granger: Lamento muuucho lo de las faltas…jeje prometo cuidar ese detalle (es que me da flojera…xp), oajal te guste este cap! Ok? GRACIAS BESOS!

Bettisg: Gracias..y ojala si me djes muuchos reviews! Jeje k genial k les guste la historia prometo actualizar seguido…xD TE CUIDAS BYE!!!

Cote malfoy: Gracias! Ojala te siga gustando!, y te siga viendo por qui! Jeje espero que te haya gustado este cap…jeje NOS VEMOS!

Pixie tinkerbell: Jejeje ojala te este gustando como va el fic y gracias por tu review! Jeje ojala no te parezca muy tétrico o de terror jeje nos vemos en el sig cap ok BYE!

Yrena: Que bueno que te guste ojala este cap también..jeje nos vemos GRACIAS!

Rosalele: Espectacular es muucho…jeje pro me alegra que pienses asi..ojala te guste y te vea mas seguido (con mas reviews diciendo k te gusta)…GRACIAS..!

MoLly Strife: Gracias por la observación…! Jeje ojal este cap no tenga ese error…bueno ojala te haya gustado este cap…!..BYE gracias!

LUZAPOTTER: Que bueno que te parece interesante ojala este cap te haya gustado ok? BYE GRACIAS!

Marijo:HO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OLA!!!!!...BUENO GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO!! Jeje …actualice por ti! Que se sepa..me amenazaste ¡ bueno no..además tu tienes ventaja de las demás no te puedes quejar…bueno gracias por ser la fan · 1 de la historia (mas te vale que lo seas o lloro) jeje bueno nos vemos cuando leas esto o en el msm bye! Te kiero Julieta! jajaja

Camila Watson: MUUUCHAS gracias…espero que esta historia no te decepcione y prometo que me esforzare mucho! Y creeme gracias a ti y lectoras como tu tendra muucho futuro!...MUUCHAS GRACIAS!

Vicky: Jejeje no actualice muy rápido..pero bah! Que importa ojala te haya gustado este cap y deja mas reviews para dar tu opinión ok? BESOS!

MoKa: Que bueno! Jeje ojala te vea hasta el utimo capitulo ¡ jeje deja reviews hasta para dar sugerencias ..se aceptan todas las opiniones GRACIAS!

_Bueno ahora, puede que a algunas este cap les parezca tetrico, oscuro, frio …pero el chiste que sientan el horror de estar en ese lugar (ojala algunas de ustedes si lo puedan imaginar y a las que no…pss ya vere que hago...tal ves poner a Draco gay..las haga temblar..no se…tal vez...)_

_Este cap tiene información importante , no es tan comico, pero los demas si tienen humor (o lo tendran pk no los he escrito)… gracias a todas las k dejaron review cada uno de ello ses oro para mi!...asi k dejen mas para que sea tan rica como Rowling! Muajajaja!...pobrecita de mi..pobrecita de mi...ah..  
_

_El sig cap no esta listo aun…a lo mejor actualizo en una semana….dos….tres…depende del numero de reviews! Mientras mas mejor…si llegan al numero que quiero que es secreto antes del jueves en la mañana ese dia actualizo!_

_Besos a todas!!...las kiero bye!_

_P.D.si leiste esto ruiseko0 aunque te dijero que no te pego en la escuela pato!!...y si la de la fiesta eres tu vieja amargada!!!!..._

_Bye!_


	4. Id hortus de espes ei mortus

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 4. **Id hortus de espes ei mortus**

-Hermione ya es hora de dormir, puedes terminar ese libro mañana…-dijo la voz de Draco desde la puerta, ya era casi media noche y ella seguía despierta leyendo un libro de magia negra –debo salir, regresare luego y necesito que te duermas "demonios con Granger despierta no podré ir a la cita con Fiona…"

-Pero no tengo sueño...ah!-dijo bostezando- vas a salir de nuevo verdad?

-Pues...si, si saldré, es normal que gente como yo salga con sus parejas- "si pero ella no es tu pareja solo quieres salir con Lily para… -" –además, ya deberías estar dormida, duérmete-con esto la arropo en la cama-...ok?

-Pero antes de que vayas…me cantas una canción...la de los monitos...?-dijo ella semi-dormida

-Ah, esta bien….-resignado comenzó a cantar:

_5 Little monkeys jumping on a bed  
one jumped up and bumped his head.  
Mom called the Doctor and the Doctor said  
..."no more monkeys jumping on a bed."_

_5 monitos saltando en la cama  
Uno salto y se golpeo la cabeza  
Mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo:_  
"_No mas monitos saltando en la cama"_

_4 Little monkeys jumping on a bed  
one jumped up and bumped his head.  
Mom called the Doctor and the Doctor said  
..."no more monkeys jumping on a bed."_

_4 monitos saltando en la cama  
Uno salto y se golpeo la cabeza  
Mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo:_  
"_No mas monitos saltando en la cama"_

_3 Little monkeys jumping on a bed  
one jumped up and bumped his head.  
Mom called the Doctor and the Doctor said  
..."no more monkeys jumping on a bed."_

_3 monitos saltando en la cama  
Uno salto y se golpeo la cabeza  
Mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo:_  
"_No mas monitos saltando en la cama"_

_2 Little monkeys jumping on a bed  
one jumped up and bumped his head.  
Mom called the Doctor and the Doctor said  
..."no more monkeys jumping on a bed."_

_2 monitos saltando en la cama  
Uno salto y se golpeo la cabeza  
Mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo:_  
"_No mas monitos saltando en la cama"_

_1 Little monkeys jumping on a bed  
one jumped up and bumped his head.  
Mom called the Doctor and the Doctor said  
..."no more monkeys jumping on a bed."_

_1 monito saltando en la cama  
salto y se golpeo la cabeza  
Mama llamo al doctor y el doctor dijo:_  
"_No mas monitos saltando en la cama"_

-ZzZzZZZzzZzZZz…..-Hermione se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos, la tomo de nuevo y la arropo

-Duerme mi muñequita…

---------------------------Días después-------------------------

-HERMIONE DESPIERTA YA!- Draco gritaba mientras subía las escaleras, ya era casi medio día y no habia despertado….-IRE POR TI MOCOSA!!!... - cuando llego a la puerta la encontró cerrada-ABRE!

-NO!, NO QUIERO IR NO QUIERO!-decía mientras detrás de la puerta colocaba todos sus peluches, juguetes, muñecas, libros, un banquito, una sillita, almohadas, ropa, un perro, dos gatos, tres lechuzas, millones de plumas, el tintero, pulseras, collares, botellas, un pastel y de paso a una oruga que pasaba por ahí…y cosa ligeras, livianas y chiquitas que podía cargar por que las sillas grandes eran muy pesadas ( n/a: ya paso una semana, hablamos de una Hermione de 8 años ya )-"Ja asi nunca podrá entrar, soy muy lista...muajajaja!!! --risa malvada – se separo para poner el ultimo peluche, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió por la patada de Draco

-Ahí estas!!!!, ven acá mocosa!!!

-NOOO- con eso empezó una persecución, Hermione empezó a correr y gritar "nooo……Waaaa" por el cuarto dando vueltas con Draco detrás de ella hasta que la persona mas madura del cuarto tuvo una idea, se coloco debajo de la cama y…

-Ja te atrape!-Hermione habia jalado el pie de Draco cuando este paso junto a ella por la cama , salio de su escondite y se fue al pasillo, al oír su voz, siguió corriendo como loca, despeinada y con su bata de dormir blanca, paso por el comedor donde Narcisa estaba leyendo el Profeta, después de dar tres vueltas a la mesa, pasar por debajo de esta cinco veces y en cima de esta seis, y claro… tirar a Narcisa de su silla, pasaron por la cocina, donde tiraron muchas ollas, la sala, donde rompieron mas de tres floreros, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, en cuanto Hermione salio vio los enormes jardines, se quedo estática al ver un gran lago al frente y un bosque al esto recordó su pesadilla y se dio la vuelta chocando con Draco….

-En tu vida vuelves a hacer eso!...ahora vas a bañarte, cambiarte y vas a las clases…AHORA!!!-grito enojado- crees que todo es un juego!!!, pues no tienes que estudiar y ser alguien útil me oyes!

-Yo…lo siento- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ah no! no me llores ya estas grande, sabes que no me gusta que llores si vuelves a hacer eso te castigare me oyes, ya basta de tus berrinches, no eres mas que una niñita consentida y berrinchuda!...asi que a tu cuarto y bajas en media hora o iré yo por ti…ME OISTE!

-Ss…si-cuando ella se fue, Draco volteo al lago y dijo:

-Que hice mal ahora?...madre…

-Cuando fuiste por ella te mande una carta recuerdas?…te pedí que la trataras bien Draco, recuerdo que tu padre solía hablarte asi, pero eso no significa que tu la trates a ella asi, ella no tiene la culpa, además tu eres responsable de ella ….no hay mas que decir…ah y recuerda Draco, no todos son tan fríos como tu padre y tu, los demás sentimos sabes?...**nosotros si somos humanos**...

Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón…acaso…acaso su madre decía que el no era humano?, que, que no sentía? …tal vez tenía razón….  
…y estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

-Asi no se sujeta a varita querida, no asi …no espera..-decia Narcisa

-AHH! Demonios-Draco se levanto tomo la muñeca de Hermione y le indico fuertemente como sujetarla, después de unas horas aun no lo hacia bien, pero los hechizos le salían perfectos….irónico -es asi entiendes?!

-Si señor…

-Disculpen...- la sirvienta Marie entro y le dio una carta a Narcisa quien se levanto rápidamente y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Bueno tengo que irme...Draco encárgate

-Madre?-

-Haz lo que te digo!-salio del cuarto llorando, Draco slaio detras de ella y dejo a Hermione sola preguntandose que decia la carta paar ahcer llorar a la madre de Draco...tal vez noticias...de su esposo...

----------Horas después----------

Ya era de noche y Hermione estaba en su cuarto, escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo habia una pelea…pero habia una voz que no reconocía y entonces la puerta se abrió y una persona entro por la puerta, ella se tapo en la cama, y el hombre de un salto se acerco a su cama, Draco no estaba ahí para ayudarla y estaría enojado con ella…. el abrió la boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera gritar una gran luz invadió el cuarto y cayo dormida, unos colmillos afilados fue lo ultimo que vio…..

Sentía el aire frió, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba ahí de nuevo, en el jardín muerto, aun tenia puesta su bata de dormir y calcetines, pero tenia mucho frío, se levanto del suelo y trato de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, todo estaba oscuro y casi no se veían las antorchas con fuego, ademas habia hora nieve …de pronto una mano en su hombro la hizo girar, y justo cuando iba a gritar le tapo la boca y la llevo a una cabaña pequeña pero calida, le dio un abrigo roto caliente y abrigador.

-Todo esta bien, ahora te destapare la boca y debes prometer no gritar y asi te diré donde estas y que haces aquí esta bien?-dijo el hombre frente a ella

-Si-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de estar en ese lugar de nuevo, el hombre la tomo en brazos y la abrazo- donde estoy, que hago aquí?...quiero ir a casa…y…-comenzó a llorar en su hombro

-Yo también quiero ir a mi casa…mira pequeña, este lugar se llama _Id hortus de espes ei mortus_, como puedes ver todo aquí esta muerto, las plantas principalmente…

-Tu estas muerto?...entonces yo también?!

-No, yo estoy atrapado aquí pero tu...tu puedes venir cuando duermas…eres aun muy pequeña pero…

-Todos dicen eso!

-Todos?-dijo mientras se sentaban

-Si, Draco también lo dice….

-Malfoy conoces a Draco Malfoy?

-Si yo estoy con el…oh lo siento, mi nombre es Hermione Jane…

-Granger y tienes…. 7 años?

-8, como sabes quien soy?

-Por que yo soy brujo…."que hace Hermione con Malfoy" "tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, como estaran los demas, que le habra pasado para estar asi??", como dije todo lo que esta aquí esta muerto o sin vida, como plantas muertas y ciertas criaturas…

-Cuales?

-Fantasmas y vampiros…

-Pero los vampiros no estan…?-en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento tiro el techo de la cabaña- Oh no, nos encontró!-dijo el hombre tomando Hermione

-Quien?

-Ella…debes irte trata de despertar, todo estará bien, nos vemos luego…- mientras el viento la envolvía, despertó en su cuarto con Draco en la puerta de su cuarto….estaba bien, aun era de noche pero estaba bien….Draco estaba de espaldas a ella llevaba un saco, la corbata estaba desatada y la camisa por fuera con los primeros botones desbrochados y estaba muy despeinado, este salio y Hermione lo siguió , oyó como Narcisa lloraba en un cuarto de al lado y este la consolaba y en eso una cachetada a el, con esto se asusto y se fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, solo quería dormir, antes de dormir pensó en su madre y un horrible escalofrió la envolvió…no se acordaba de cómo lucia su madre…cerro los ojos y escuchó como alguien entraba a su cuarto…la persona se sentó el borde de su cama y no se movió de ahí …

-Granger-dijo Draco acariciando su cabeza – como me traes problemas, quien diría que la amiga del héroe del mungo mágico casi muere atacada por un vampiro?...o que se enferma misteriosamente y pierde energía?

-Draco?-dijo abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo ahí sentado junto a ella….

-Estas bien?

-Si que sucedió….recuerdo a alguien y...colmillos…

-Hermione...era un vampiro…recuerdas lo que leíste de ellos…recítalo por favor…

-_"Los vampiros son criaturas nocturnas, se alimentan de sangre humana, la mayoría de las veces de niños y mujeres, hay muchas razas y variaciones de ellos, de vampiro sangre-pura hasta vampiros impuros y vampiros magos, el enemigo del vampiro es el hombre lobo, son seres inmortales…"_

-Bien hecho…pues el señor oscuro…necesita de su ayuda asi que tengo que trabajar con ellos, el que viste…es un vampiro…hasta hace poco era un mago, pero era necesario convertirlo en vampiro asi que-

-Quien es…?

-Eso no te incumbe, ya que estas bien, debo irme, ya es de noche asi que descansa…

-Draco –Hermione pensó el decirle del hombre que habia conocido pero prefirió no hacerlo… -nada…-le dio la espalda y se acostó, antes de Draco pudiera arroparla esta ya se habia arrimado a la otra esquina de la cama

- Yo…ah no me hagas eso me oíste…o dejare de arroparte y de cantarte la canción de los monitos recuerdas…5 little -Cállate, ya soy grande, no me gustan esas cosas y ahora déjame dormir…

-Hermione, siento lo de la mañana, yo…

-Buenas noches señor….-y con esto cayo dormida, mientras Draco la veía dormir.

A la mañana siguiente pensó que ya habia sido suficiente castigo para el chico asi que se vistió rápido, pero le informaron que el se habia ido a Francia hasta la segunda semana de Febrero asi que alguien mas le daría las clases. Sirvientes, Mortifagos, todos lo habian intentado pero durante las dos semanas no quería que nadie mas que Draco le diera clases, ya tenai 13 años, y en generla no era mala, solo queria que el estuviera con ella, el y nadie mas…El día 10 de Febrero amaneció nublado con amenaza de tormenta, mal augurio, se vistió y bajo al salón donde tomaría sus clases de magia, y haría berrinches, pero no le gusto lo que encontró...

-Hola Hermione estamos…

-Encantados de verte de nuevo….

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Hermione, frente a ella estaban dos chicos de cabello negro y blanco, usaban jeans y camisas blancas con una chaqueta negra...le parecieron familiares…pero...

-No nos recuerdas?...ah que lástima...me partes el corazón-dijo James

-Calma recuerda que al crecer un año con la poción por semana se le olvidan cosas…y si la fiesta fue en navidad…es como si no nos hubiera visto en 5 años…entiendes?..ahora ha de tener unos...13…cierto?-dijo Billy

-Si…-dijo ella

-Ah…ya veo...pues mi nombre es James…

-Y yo soy Billy y nosotros…

-Tenemos encargado hacerte practicar los hechizos que aprendiste con Draco, por que malas lenguas nos dicen...-

-Malas lenguas, a que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione sentándose en una silla

-Nuestra madre….-dijeron al unísono

-Esa es la manera de hablar de su madre?!-dijo una fuerte voz desde la puerta, ahí estaban 3 mujeres, entre ellas Narcisa Malfoy

-Por favor Kath, tu hablas igual de tu querida madre….-dijo Narcisa- o no Juliet?

-Jajajaja...si siempre que la mencionas es para decir cuando amor le tienes…jajaja-dijo una de ellas que tenía el cabello café claro lacio y ojos verdes riéndose-y cabe mencionar que no es mucho amor que digamos jajajaja-las tres vestían de negro, blanco y beige respectivamente

-Por favor…ahora tenemos cosas que hacer recuerdas Cissy?-dijo Kath enojada

-Ah si claro…Hermione querida saldremos de compras el fin de semana, Kathleen dice que sus hijos se ofrecieron voluntariamente…

-Osea bajo amenazas…-dijeron los gemelos

-Que quieren decir eh!…quieres que te golpee James...eh?! ven aquí Billy muestrame lo que sabes..-decía la mujer mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a sus hijos….-yo que tanto los quiero! y ustedes dos malagradecidos, tarados, inutiles, flojos, babosos...

-Kath!...compórtate-dijo Juliet

-Bueno y ellos te darán las clases hasta que Draco regrese, ahora chicos su habitaciones ya estan listas pueden ir a descansar, esta casa es suya asi que compórtense…-con esto Narcisa se acerco a abrazar a Hermione y le susurró al oído- "que no se cerquen demasiado a ti "

-Ahora…tengo hambre…quien quiere ver una película conmigo…

-James no tienes dinero para ir a ver una película…-dijo su hermano con un libro en las manos

-Bueno entonces…quien quiere unas palomitas!!?

-----------------------En algún lugar de Paris-------------------------

-Draco, te veo algo…intranquilo que te sucede?-dijo un hombre de mas o menos su misma edad y un poco mas alto, de cabello negro hasta los hombros atado con un liston y ojos azules, usaba ropas negras y tenia la piel blanca como la nieve-acaso no estas disfrutando de tu estadía en mi castillo?, o a caso sigues enojado por lo que hizo ese Joseph?, ya te lo dije, el no se sabe controlar con una niña pequeña cerca y sangre pura e inocente, pero por suerte llegue a tiempo, antes de que algo malo pasara…

-Sabes que no es eso Charles, solo que no se, quiero saber como esta...y no me ha dado información….el señor oscuro no ha preguntado nada, pero me gustaría tener algo, o al menos una idea de…ah...olvídalo…y los vampiros ya tomaron una decisión?

-Sabes que no Draco, no son fáciles de engañar, muchos no quieren arriesgarse…una guerra…no es que estén en paz con el ministerio..sino que tienen la sangre que quieren cuando la quieren…

-Pero si no cooperan el señor oscuro se va a deshacer de ellos, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el ministerio haga algo…nosotros tenemos una gran ventaja sobre "el bien" asi que…

-Como te dije haré todo lo posible..pero cambiando de tema…esa niña…dices que el señor oscuro la necesita?..no sera que la quiere para lo mismo que utilizo a la prima de Blaise…

-Convertirla en vampiro?...no..no creo…cuando irás con la respuesta?, sabes que me encantan tus visitas, mientras no tires sangre en la alfombra o dejes los cadáveres tirados por ah…

-Tal vez la próxima semana, quiero ver a esos gemelos hace años que no hablo con ellos, me hacen sentir joven, como si no tuviera 300 años….ah..

-Y cuando los veras?

-Cuando vaya a tu casa, que no sabes que ellos le darán clases a la niña, me lo ha dicho Agatha…

-Desgraciados…-con esto se levanto de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta, pero el vampiro se adelanto y la cerro de golpe

-No hagas estupideces, no mezcles placer con el trabajo, si no yo ya la hubiera mordido, por que no me molestaría que ella me acompañara por toda la eternidad…

"Hermione…si te tocan un pelo…los mato"..."Yo dije eso?"…..."¿Qué me esta pasando!?"

-----------------------En La mansión Malfoy----------------------------

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…yo no sabia que Draco habia usado biberón hasta los 6 años, ni que su cama tenia protector…cuando dijiste que dejo de hacer pipi en la cama?...jajajajajajaja

-A los 9 y eso que nos has visto la foto donde esta vestido de niña….-dijo James

-Si su padre se enojo muchísimo con Narcisa cuando esta lo hizo, pero al verlo se carcajeo tanto…dio miedo…jajajajaja

-Y por que ella haría algo asi?

-Por que tenia el cabello lacio y rubio….

-Ojos grises y piel blanca...

-Y unos labios rosas….

-Y unos cachetitos rosas divinos!...jajajajaja se veía genial!!!!...

-Ah!-Hermione bostezo- ya es un poco tarde sera mejor que vayamos a dormir…voy a ala cama….

-Es eso una advertencia…?

-O una invitación...?

-Ja ja ja babosos…comos sea…buenas noches….-con esto cerro la puerta y se fue a su habitación….."Son unos idiotas…son muy graciosos, pero…de todas maneras…cerrare la puerta de mi habitación"

-Soy yo…o ella es

-La versión femenina de Malfoy?-dijo Billy con un libro en las manos

-Si…pero…

-Por favor James no seas idiota...es una niña...al menos espera a que tenga unos…17 o 18…o cuando le de su momento de rebeldía y no obedezca a nadie, ahí te acercas y te haces su amigo…-dijo mientras leia otro libro increiblemente rápido

-O…espero y la invito para San Valentín el próximo Miércoles….

-Y Draco?...no creo que deje estar con ella….

-Mira 1 ella es inteligente, graciosa, y linda, solo falta que sea sangre pura y 2 pues…no es de Draco...de eso me encargo yo….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ho0o0o0ola!!!!! _

_Quiero agradecer a :_

_bettisq _

_beautifly92_

_Moka_

_Francis Felton-Malfoy_

_Melissa P._

_Valeria Malfoy_

_margara_

_Daniella Malfoy_

_oromalfoy_

_mari manchita _

_silviota_

_Sakura-Granger_

_mari_

_Llams_

_Marishka Malfoy_

_Lia Du Black_

_Sandrita Granger_

_sonylee_

_Camila Watson_

_Mapy_

_Pixie Tinkerbell_

_ Que me dejaron reviews! muchos...jeje actualize un poquitin tarde un poquito lo se...pero es que me dio flojera y no estaba de humor, cuando estoy enojada se me bloquea la imaginacion...  
ya empece el cap 5 se llama "San Valentin"...adivinen que pasa!?...pues pasa que...  
no les dire muajajaja!!!!...que mala soy pero bueno a ver si les gusta este cap y dejen muchos reviews...actualizo el proximo Domingo o tal vez el 29...jeje no se depende si son muuchos reviews pues actualizo el sabado si son pocos hasta el 1 de Febrero o tal ves espere hasta el 14 de febrero...no se... depende de ustedes...jeje..._

_Bueno las quiero muuucho!!! jeje bye hasta el proximo Capitulo!!!!!_

_Atte.Yoo00!!!!!!  
_


	5. San Valentin

Ho0o0ola!, uy ya tengo muuchos reviews!! jeje, bueno aqui esta el cap 5! y miren que actualice pronto eh!, quiero muuchos reviews!!!, ah y cierto algo que no he puesto pero que coreo ya saben, lo que esta en parentesis son los pensamientos de los personajes...y yap!...jeje isfrutenloO0oo0!!!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 5. **San Valentín**

En la mañana:

-Bueno Draco, estas listo?-dijo Charles mientras abría una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol

-Si ya voy, …que día es hoy?- pregunto mientras entraban al auto

-13 de Febrero…cierto mañana es San Valentín acaso tienes algo preparado..?

-No, pero…ah odio terminar con ellas en San Valentín…es algo vulgar…ya que…

-No tendrías que hacer eso si mantuvieses una relación duradera con alguna de ellas…no crees?

-Tu dices eso por que para ti es mas fácil, si te molestan les borras la memoria y ya…

-Si pero si pierdo el control y las muerdo….serán mías por la eternidad…y no quiero a una tonta cabeza hueca conmigo hasta el fin de mis días…

-Cierto, gracias por mostrarme lo genial que soy….

- ¬¬ y la niña no tiene algo preparado para San Valentín?

-No, creo que, ni siquiera sabe que es San Valentín, no ha celebrado uno creo…ya me encargare de que se familiarice con el termino

-Le compraste algo?

-Por que habría de?...no es mi Valentín (n/a: Valentín, enamorada, pareja...también creo es pareja por el día ustedes saben, etc...)

-Bueno de todas maneras James y Billy ya se encargaran de eso….¬¬

-….o.0 demonios!!!No puede ir mas rápido!-grito Draco al chofer del auto volador

-Ja "vaya parece que alguien se esta enamorado"

-No digas eso-dijo Draco-ella sigue siendo una sangre sucia….

-Sabes-dijo una tercera voz, la del chofer, quien era el vampiro que habia atacado a Hermione, Joseph-es de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, y tu Charles no deberías de decir babosadas…

-Aja y tu como sabes que dije?-dijo Charles con una mirada de superioridad

-Ah…llegaremos en un par de horas…..

"Hermione que estarás haciendo ahora"….ojala te estés portando bien..."

En la tarde

-Aun no puedes hacerlo por dios!, a tu edad yo ya sabia hacerlo sin varita!, ahora inténtalo de nuevo y esta vez trata de hacerlo bien me...me estas oyendo mocosa..?!-decía Kath, estaba con Hermione y los gemelos en la sala donde practicaban el hechizo crucio, Hermione no soportaba a esa mujer, esperaba que Draco llegara pero ya era el 13 de Febrero y no habia rastros de el y para colmo su "noviecita" lo habia estado llamando y mandando cartitas toda la semana, esa tipa era la nueva conquista de Malfoy, era alta y delgada, tenia el pelo largo negro y ojos lila, era una mortifaga y para colmo de Hermione una hipócrita, creída, egoísta, ególatra y tonta cabeza hueca….

-No me sale! Estoy cansada hemos estado haciendo esto toda la asquerosa mañana ya estoy harta!!!- con esto se dejo caer en un sillón en medio de James y Billy, quien de paso leía otro libro…

-Obedéceme!!!!

-No le puedes decir que te obedezca….-dijo James

-Tienes que hacer que te obedezca…-dijo Billy

-No le den ideas!-dijo la acusada en el regazo de Billy viendo que leía, y observando los distintos collares y pulseras que tenia puestas

-Basta!-hazme caso o…!-dijo la mujer enojada

-O que?!-dijeron los tres del sillón

-Ahhh! Crucio! – una luz salio de su varita y dio al sillón, Billy se desapareció y James abrazo a Hermione y aparecieron en el jardín…..

-Al fin algo de paz-dijo James mientras soltaba un poco a Hermione, la tenia agarrada de la cintura, era un par de cabezas mas alto que ella-quieres ir a caminar?-Hermione asintió, cuando lo único que veía eran los labios del chico, lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a pasear por el maravilloso lago- y dime te gusta estar aquí…digo con Draco?

-Pues si me encanta, aunque…

-Si? -dijo este junto a ella, se habia recargado en un árbol cerca de ella

-Pues… no se, la mansión es genial, los jardines enormes y preciosos, pero… la mansión es enorme y me hace sentir sola…ya me he perdido varias veces!, el jardín es hermoso, pero no me dejan salir de la mansión y cuando puedo salir es escondida en la noche y en la oscuridad no lo disfruto demasiado sabes….y…

-Que mas…?, ven siéntate conmigo…-dijo señalando el lugar junto a el, se sentó y continuo

-Pues Narcisa siempre sale y me deja con miles de niñeras detrás de mi todo el tiempo y Draco….el siempre esta viajando, o sale a trabajar de día y regresa de noche, y cuando regresa de noche esta con sus novias en su cuarto….y no tengo con quien hablar ni nada….la hija de una de las sirvientas me dijo que mañana se celebra San Valentín y que saldrá con su novio…es un año menor que yo y tiene novio y yo?...yo estoy aquí sola, sin novio, sin amigos, nadie…Narcisa saldrá todo el día de mañana con sus amigas y Draco no ha llegado y cuando llegue saldrá con su babosa novia esa…y yo estaré aquí sola….-se habia quedado sin aire después de gritar todo eso, asi que tomo aire suficiente y continuo…-pero no hablemos de mi tu que cuentas?

-Ah pues yo también pasare San Valentín solo…

-Y Billy?

-Saldrá con su novia, se llama Lucielle tiene 19 años, pero es tan amargada como el, y ambos estan en la misma categoría de mortifagos…

-Misma categoría?...como es eso?

-Si…se dividen entre, la mano derecha del señor oscuro, lideres que son encargados de las tareas, mortifagos especiales, son los que tienen un don especial y después el resto…

-Ellos que pueden hacer?

-No lo has notado, Billy puede absorber el contenido de libros, cuando lee, pone las yemas de los dedos en las letras y se graban en su cabeza, y todo lo recuerda, puede hacer hechizos que leyó, eso es muy útil, solo hay pocos como el, asi que el señor oscuro lo usa seguido, lo malo es que esos magos no viven mucho…su cabeza se llena de información y mueren…ellos no pasaran de los 50 asi que….

-Ya veo…pero tu no puedes hacer eso?

-No, yo soy mas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se 100 maneras de matar a alguien sin varita…pero dime Hermione si no te gusta estar aquí, por que no te vas?

-Adonde?, no tengo a donde ir….

-Pues conmigo, tal vez mi padre pueda hablar con el señor oscuro, asi ya no serás una molestia aquí…

-" Yo no soy una molestia aquí…o si??" me gustaría mucho poder estar contigo y con Billy, pero no creo que me dejen…aunque tal ves puedas venir mas seguido…

-Si luego hablaremos de eso-

-Ahí estan!!-grito Kath, detrás de ella estaba Billy, quien le hizo una seña a James-CRUCIO!-otro rayo salio, ambos salieron corriendo esquivando varios hechizos de la mujer, pero en un tropiezo un crucio le dio Hermione en la cabeza….un dolor le cruzo todo el cuerpo, era el dolor de miles de estacas al rojo vivo en la piel, era el quemarse por dentro, no sabia que era peor, el frío del jardín muerto o el calor y dolor del crucio...gritos de dolor salieron de su boca, era su primer crucio y era horrible, en eso oyó unos gritos lejanos y cuando el dolor ceso unos brazos fuertes la alzaron del piso, no pudo ver quien era ya que cayo desmayada por el dolor.

-Hola-dijo al ver que estaba de nuevo en el jardín, el hombre la tomo del brazo y la escondió detrás de unos arbustos

-Mal momento querida, toma come esto-le dio una flor muerta

-No gracias

-Debes comerlo, los vampiros estan aquí, si huelen tu sangre te verán, al comer algo muerto de aquí, es como si fueras un fantasma mas para ellos, sin sangre que devorar…

-Esta bien, que hacen-dijo, alrededor de la fuente habia al menos 50 vampiros, hombres y mujeres, eran gente hermosa, demasiado hermosa, de piel pálida y labios rojo sangre, vio como metían las manos en la fuente y bebían la sangre de esta, de la nada salio uno de ellos con una niña de al menos su misma edad….

-Joseph que es eso un regalo…?-dijo una de las mujeres que tenia el cabello rubio hasta la espalda con un vestido negro

- La verdad me la encontré en el camino…alguien quiere un poco-y en eso Hermione vio horrorizada como destrozaban el cuerpo de la chica, el hombre la abrazo fuertemente mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, la despedazaron viva, la mordían y bebían la sangre tan desesperados que ni una gota cayo al suelo….los gritos de la niña la asustaron, el ver como la mordían y despedazaban sin piedad la aterrorizo terriblemente y con esa imagen despertó aun en los brazos de el…

-Que se cree!, como se le ocurre hacerte eso, aun no estas lista, esa mujer esta loca siempre lo dije, muévete imbecil que esperas…tu también que ves, quítense todos de mi camino!!!-gritaba Draco a todo el personal que pasaba junto a el

-Draco?...eres tu?-pregunto Hermione, estaba agotada y todo el cuerpo le dolía-es un sueño?

-No aquí estoy tranquila ya paso….esto no es un sueño estoy aquí contigo….vamos descansa…-entraron a la habitación de Draco, detrás de ellos venia Kath llorando y Narcisa consolándola y detrás de ellas James y Billy-…ustedes fuera!, aléjense!, no la toquen me oyeron váyanse de aquí todos yo me haré cargo- y con esto les azoto la puerta en las narices-se acerco a la cama y acostó a Hermione le saco los zapatos y la tapo

-Draco…

-Tranquila…ya estoy aquí, no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer eso lo prometo…ahora como te sientes?…iré por unas pociones –dio la vuelta y se dirigió al armario, las saco y se las dio-dime esto ya habia pasado antes?

-No, es...la primera vez, fue horrible…

-Shhh…tranquila yo te cuidare-ella cayo dormida, Draco no pudo evitar verla, ciertamente no se acordaba de esa Hermione de 14 años "oh cierto el baile" imágenes de Hermione en esa túnica azul y el cabello en un moño (n/a: ya se que en la película es rosa, pero en el libro ella lleva una túnica azul pálido y el cabello liso) "vaya lo que se ocultaba detrás de esos libros pesados", la observo dormida en su cama, tenia las mejillas rosas, el pelo rizado se extendía por la almohada en perfectos rizos, su piel, no pudo evitar ver la forma de su cuerpo, ciertamente comenzaba a dejar de ser solo un niñita, ya era una joven, una muy linda "si alguien le hace algo y se quiere propasar con ella lo matare, le sacare los ojos, herviré su lengua y después lo cortare en pedacitos…si creo que eso bastara"

Al día siguiente

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!-gritaba Hermione desde su baño….Draco y Narcisa se acercaron corriendo a su habitación…

-Que pasa Hermione?-dijo Draco preocupado

-Cariño estas bien? -Hermione salio del baño y….

-TENGO UN GRANO GIGANTESCO EN LA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o.0 o.0

-Moriré, no pienso salir de aquí hasta que se vaya!-decía mientras se tiraba en la cama

-Hermione…cariño es normal estas en la edad, además no es tan grande…

-Que dices!...parece un cuerno!!!!-dijo Draco en la puerta, un golpe de Narcisa lo hizo caer- pero si es la verdad se ve desde aquí…si bajo las escaleras…crees que se vea si te asomas?...jajajajajajajajaja

-AHHH! TE MATARE DARCO MALFOY!-con esto Hermione salio del cuarto arrojando todo a su vista a Draco quien se seguía riendo de ella, hasta que chocaron con dos personas paradas como postes en las escaleras y de ahí cayeron como una bola humana por las escaleras, no se preocupen ningún mago salio herido, en otras noticias…

-Que irónica es la vida, caímos de las escaleras y yo caí encima de ustedes, jajaja-se burlaba Draco

-AUCH…donde…donde quedo mi libro waaaa!!!!-comenzó a gritar Billy

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-decía James a su gemelo-DEJA QUE ME DESENREDE Y TE GOLPEO MALFOY!!!

-Ja!, si como no, no me moveré, Muajajajaja!!

-Yo me movería…pero no puedo…oh ahí esta mi libro…ven con papi…ven...ven..

-Me aplastan-se oyó una vocecita debajo de todos y en medio segundo los tres hombres estaban parados junto a Hermione para ver como estaba….

-VES LO QUE PROVOCAS BABOSO!-dijo Draco a James

-Todo es tu culpa tu corrías por el pasillo!!!... (Mientras estos dos discutían Billy caballerosamente ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse)

-No es cierto….Hermione también corría...cierto!...Estas bien???

-Si supongo…OH no me vean-con esto se volteo y se subió las escaleras en tres segundos, lo ultimo que oyeron fue como azoto la puerta de su cuarto….después se fueron a terminar de arreglarse y se volvieron a ver al desayunar….

- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí! - exclamó Draco

Ambos gemelos estaban comiendo unos hot-cakes en el comedor

- Comer – respondió Billy-. Oye, qué grano le ha salido a Hermione ¿no? – añadió dirigiéndose a James.

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?-dijo Draco

- Pues claro, es tan grande que se veía desde nuestro cuarto

-Bueno chicos-dijo Narcisa –saldré todo el día de hoy, Draco tu saldrás?

-Si por-

-Billy, James cuiden a Hermione

-Yo saldré también –dijo Billy con un hot-cake colgando de su boca

-James cuida a Hermione, Draco, Charles donde esta?

-Salio tenia una reunión…volverá cuando anochezca y Hermione donde esta?

-De luto en su cuarto, ha cerrado las cortinas, esta comiendo un bote de helado…

-Un bote completo!-preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-Si…ya lleva seis…y dos paquetes de galletas…y tres trozos de pastel de chocolate y de vainilla….bueno nos vemos….

-Yo también me voy tengo una cita en 13 min., cuando regrese no los quiero aquí…

-Adiós!!…-dijeron los dos gemelos

Draco salio, habia quedado de verse con…ella…como se llamaba?...bueno con la chica en un restaurante carísimo, llegaría, la botaría y se iría a pasear, en el camino vio una tienda de chocolates y pensó en Hermione, entro y le compro una caja, "ojala no engorde mas de la cuenta…jajaja" después fue a una florería y le compro unas cinco rosas, al llegar al restaurante la mujer lo esperaba, en eso la recordó, debió pensar que las flores y chocolates eran para ella por que se los arrebato de las manos y le dio un beso

-Suéltame empalagosa-dijo el

-Que gracias por!-

-Esto acabo, termino contigo-dijo secamente mientras se alejaba de ella

-QUUUEEEE!-las flores y chocolates regresaron a el, ella se fue corriendo del lugar, se dio la vuelta y se fue tranquilo caminando mientras la gente comentaba lo cruel que era al romper con ella en san Valentín "bien ahora…que hago?….esa tía ya tiro los chocolates y las flores estan medio rotas…bah le gustaran….tendré que pasar el día con ella para que no se sienta sola…aunque su grano le puede hacer compañía"

-Hermione sal…soy yo James…es solo un grano, nada importante…vamos…además te traje un regalo-dijo James, pero esta no salio, se recargo en la puerta, horas después, ya entrada la noche Hermione salio y lo vio en el piso dormido.

Se acerco a el y entonces el la tomo de la mano y en un movimiento rápido la giro y el quedo con su cuerpo encima al de ella, ella tenia puesto un camisón largo de seda de tirantes blanco, el unos jeans y una camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, sus labios se rozaban…

-Lo siento-dijo James - pensé que era un ataque debemos estar alertas todo el tiempo

-No, esta…..esta bien-su cara estaba roja, se levantaron y bajaron a la sala, habia un gran televisor que nunca usaban, empezaron a ver una película

-Tu regalo!-dijo el, salio y regreso con una docena de gerberas rojas (n/a: me encantan jeje…) y un paquete enorme de chocolates de todos tipos, con almendras, fresa, chocolate blanco, etc…-espero que te guste..

-No tenias que darme nada, en serio…

-Acéptalo

-Con…con mucho gusto- se paro y le dio en beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, justo cuando Draco entraba en el cuarto, al ver las flores y los chocolates desapareció los suyos y los separo enojado

-Que te pasa Draco?, es algo temprano no?-dijo ella, Draco pudo admirarla con ese camisón, reacciono y miro a James quien sonreía como bobo y tocaba su mejilla donde lo habia besado…

-Nada…que hacen?-dijo sonriéndole

-Veíamos una película!, siéntate-cuando ella volteo Draco le lanzo una mirada a James indicando quien se sentaría junto a ella, y asi pasaron al noche viendo películas y bailando entre los tres, fue el primer y el mejor Van Valentín de Hermione…..

"Ja…Draco se puso celoso…?, ya quiero ver que prepararan para mi cumpleaños!!!! Jajaja"-pensaba Hermione mientras miraba la guerra de palomitas que estos tenían….

Mientras los tres reían, una mujer lloraba desconsolada…

-Cissy no llores ha de estar bien-dijo kath

-Pero…la carta…

-Nada, hasta que no veas no creas, todo estará bien lo prometo….-dijo Juliet

-Maldito seas voldemort te maldigo!-decía Narcisa mientras seguía llorando

-----------------------------------------------------

_HO0O0O0O0LA!_

_Ya regrese !!!  
muuchisisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews!, en serio muuuchas gracias que dejen  
reviews a una historia que gente llamo sosa, tonta y babosa (todo por ser de draco y hermione) es grande para mi , me encanta ver que le van entendiendo y que piden que actualice, supongo que es por que les gusta...jeje si!!!!_

_ahora el nombre del jardín Id Hortus de espes ei mortus si esta en latin (atinaste beautifly92 saludos hasta peru!!!)  
y significa El jardin de las esperanzas muertas...jeje eso es todo lo que dire,habran muertes, sorpresas, traidores, vampiros y AMOR!!!!!! jeje esperen y veran, esperen y veran...jeje bueno adios!!! las kiero !  
_


	6. Promesas y Vampiros

Antes que nada, Moka, fue tu cumple???...feliz cumpleaños!!!!! este capitulo va para todas las lectoras y las que dejaron reviews y para Moka que fue (o sera) su cumple...bajen la cancion de my paper heart de the all american rejects y dejen muchos reviews largos o cortos y besos!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 6. **Promesas y Vampiros**

**-**Hermione?-dijo Draco al entrar en su habitación, estaba vacía, salio al balcón y la encontró leyendo detenidamente y ajena a todo a su alrededor -Hermione, ven conmigo…

-Draco…lo siento estaba leyendo, por cierto necesito hablar contigo…-dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

-Esta bien, pero después…- entraron al salón y Hermione pudo ver de reojo a dos hombres de piel blanca como nieve y a Narcisa hablando con ellos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Draco para llamar su atención-Hermione estos son Charles Pierre D´ Eville y Joseph Sebastien D´Eville, ellos estarán aquí por un tiempo, chicos ella es Hermione…

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, si me permite el atrevimiento es usted una dama muy bella…-dijo Charles mientras besaba su mano, su hermano se acerco a ella, pero de repente imágenes cruzaron su cabeza, el atacándola en su habitación y el en el jardín, si era el, el que llevo el cuerpo de la niña….el despedazo y mato a esa niña…retrocedió varios pasos de el y se poso detrás de Draco.

-Hermione esta bien, eso fue un accidente -le dijo Draco

-No, esta bien, fue mi culpa- se acerco a Hermione- lamento mucho lo sucedido en nuestro primer encuentro, he dado una mala impresión de mi mismo y no me pude controlar por lo cual me siento muy avergonzado y me gustaría disculparme con usted señorita…

-Si…esta bien-dijo ella insegura- ya podemos irnos Draco?-le dijo al oído

-Esta bien -susurro-…si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer, con su permiso…- salio de la habitación con Hermione al jardín donde se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido las manos sujetas todo el tiempo y rápidamente se soltaron.

-Bueno hoy practicaremos la desaparición…-dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella- no es muy difícil, pero requiere de mucha concentración de acuerdo?

-Si…-contesto ella, Draco la observo a sus 16 años, ese día tenia un vestido largo amplio color blanco de tirantes y el cabello en un moño "vaya Granger no se ve nada mal…"

-Ahora concéntrate en el punto donde te vas a aparecer, por ahora quiero que te aparezcas cerca del árbol de acuerdo?

-Si- con esto cerro los ojos, sentía algo raro y cuando abrió los ojos estaba unos pasos cerca de la puerta delantera de la mansión -lo…lo siento es que...-un mareo llegó a ella pero antes de caer al suelo Charles salió de la nada y la tomo justo a tiempo

-Gracias-dijo en sus brazos

-Esta bien?-dijo Draco acercándose a ellos lanzándole una mirada a Chales diciéndole "aleja tus manos de ella "-Hermione?

-Esta bien Draco-dijo Charles- es tu primera aparición?

-Si...bueno, ya lo habia hecho, solo que con James…

-Que?, y por que?, habia un adulto presente? cierto la sabandija tiene 27... como salio? quien te dio permiso? asquerosa rata inmunda de alcantarilla, que se cree! ya vera cuando lo vea lo voy a…-se escucho decir antes de que empezara a hablar mas consigo mismo que a los demás.

-Disculpe-dijo Hermione mirando a Charles-si es un vampiro como puede estar en el sol?

-Pues, somos seres inmortales, el sol no nos mata, pero si nos debilita, digamos que nos cansa, nos quita energía… te gustaría que te ayude a aparecerte? ya que Draco parece estar ocupado…-ambos voltearon en su dirección para ver como seguía hablando solo y hacia gestos con las manos…

-Esta bien -dijo- que debo hacer?

-Quiero que aparezcas en el lugar que más desees junto a lo que más quieras, mírate en ese lugar parada y listo, inténtalo…-dijo apartándose un poco de ella

"Donde quiero estar?" "en el lugar que mas me guste, un lugar calido, seguro…", sintió un viento rodeándola y cuando abrió los ojos se vio parada en frente de Draco quien la miraba con los abiertos y la boca semi abierta…

-Lo has hecho!!!-dijo emocionado, volteo a ver a Charles quien los veía sonriente-lo hizo!!!-le dio un abrazo a Hermione y cuando se dio cuenta la despeinó cariñosamente y dijo-bien hecho peque…

-No me digas peque!-dijo ella medio molesta

-Bueno debo irme por un momento llegare en unas horas, tal vez entrada la noche, no me esperes despierta de nuevo de acuerdo, necesito buscar algunas cosas para Charles y su hermano y también quiero deshacerme de los gemelos y la bruja de su madre antes de irme-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-….hablaremos luego de acuerdo?-y con esto salio de su vista

-Disculpe-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba en los jardines con Charles-...usted lo sabia verdad?...sabia que el lugar donde quiero estar es con Draco y lo utilizo para que me apareciera verdad?

-Hermione, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ti que yo se….y de Draco también, he vivido muchos años por lo que vere la historia repetirse...desearas nunca sentir eso que sentirás, pero valdrá la pena, si, si lo sabia, y lo utilice para que te concentraras y te aparecieras…

-Eso no es justo usted sabe que me gusta la compañía de Draco, usted uso oclumancia en mi contra!

-Y?, no me puedes demandar por eso, asi como no puedes evitar quererlo…

-Yo no lo quiero...verdad??-dijo mas para si misma, y cuando levanto el rostro el vampiro ya se habia desaparecido antes del bello anochecer "yo no quiero a Draco, no yo no quiero a Draco por que…Draco no me quiere"

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, Billy y James le habían hecho pucheros y berrinches a Draco pero fue Narcisa quien los dejo quedarse, Billy prometió mandarle unos baúles llenos de libros, y James prometió que la sacaría de la mansión para conocer juntos sus alrededores y si tenían suerte tal vez visitarían Wiltshire, ambos se irían al día siguiente, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y claramente escucho la voz de Draco por lo cual salió de su cuarto rápidamente y camino al final del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta, no habia nadie, entro y vio la luz del baño prendida, se acerco a la puerta y cuando iba a pegarse para oír si era el, la puerta se abrió y Draco apareció en frente de ella con solo una toalla y el pecho descubierto, su cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente y gotas caían de el, se quedo sentada en el suelo y miro como la observo para luego cerrar la puerta ponerse unos boxers y salir de nuevo, camino alrededor de ella y saco unos pantalones de pijama de color negro, se sentó en la cama y la miraba.

"Dios ya sabia yo que era guapo y tenia buen cuerpo, pero, eso es demasiado, no puede ser real... oh cerro la puerta, demonios que se cree! Que me puede cerrar la puerta y... oh! la volvió a abrir! continuemos, dios! Hace calor aquí no?, vaya cuando llego a la cama?, y por que me vera asi?, pero volvamos al tema central... vaya es guapo!, tiene buen cuerpo, es inteligente, caballeroso….

-Por que sigues en el suelo?-la voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos y en un brinco cerro la boca y se puso de pie, camino hacia la cama y se sentó junto a el

-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo….-logro decir mientras veía a Draco

-Te gusta lo que ves cierto?-dijo arrogantemente

-Que dices!, te estoy diciendo que necesito hablar contigo seriamente…-Draco la miro y arrojo la toalla a una silla y en un rápido movimiento la acostó en la cama y se coloco encima de ella cuidando de no aplastarla poniendo sus manos junto a su cabeza, acerco su rostro al de ella, ella estaba hipnotizada, no podía moverse ni hacer nada, solo observarlo, vio sus ojos grises, su nariz, sus labios y ahí se perdió…

-Dime que es lo que quieres… de mi?-dijo seductoramente-que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo mientras el la memorizaba con sus ojos castaños mirándolo a el y solo a el "Hermione yo…no la quiero, pero, eso no significa que no puedo divertirme…"

-Por favor, no…no puedo-alcanzo a decir ella mientras cerraba los ojos, sus manos no le respondían, ella quería apartarlo pero el no le hacia caso…

-Shhh… -dijo mientras sus manos la acariciaban descontroladas por encima de la suave y delgada seda, sus manos recorrían posesivamente su cintura hasta sus piernas

-Draco en serio basta! no…-el la ignoro y con su mano aparto unos mechones de pelo de su rostro, mientras su otra mano se metía debajo de su camisón y tocaba fuertemente sus muslos, se acerco lentamente pero antes de siquiera rozar sus labios, ella volteo el rostro y Draco beso su mejilla, levanto la cara para verla y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, la miro a los ojos y le dolió ver que los tenia fuertemente cerrados y ya habia derramado unas lágrimas que ahora bajaban por su mejilla, retrocedió y ella rápidamente bajo de la cama y se adentro a su cuarto cerrando con llave la puerta, se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer al piso, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, maldijo las clases de oclumancia que habia tomado con el..."Hermione yo…no la quiero, pero, eso no significa que no puedo divertirme …", ella sabia que Draco no quería a nadie, pero ella era una tonta por pensar que el la querría, el solo la quería para pasar la noche, el no puede ver nada en ella, no era como sus novias, ellas eran muy bellas, altas, delgadas y ella no era eso, ella era una molestia, un encargo, ella era solo una niña para el una tonta niña de 16 años, comenzo a llorar mas fuerte, llanto que cruzó la puerta y llego a los oídos de Draco, se sentía sucio¿como habia podido querer usarla y mas sin su permiso?, el no quería obligarla, pero no le importaba la opinión de ella, el solo quería satisfacerse a si mismo….se asqueo el mismo, ella no estaba lista, y no lo amaba….

"_Amar a alguien no hace que esa persona te ame de vuelta"_

Hermione termino de escribir y guardo el diario en uno de los cajones debajo de su cama, ese día saldría con Narcisa asi que se alisto y salio del cuarto, al bajar las escaleras vio a Draco, pero no lo volteo ver y bajo rápidamente, el se dirigía hacia su cuarto cuando encontró la puerta del cuarto de ella abierta, entro y se acostó en su cama, su aroma esta impregnado en las sabanas, comenzó a esculcar entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró su diario, comenzó a leer detenidamente y paro en seco, salió del cuarto en busca de Billy, tenia unas preguntas que hacerle….

-Hey Billy!-grito Draco en la biblioteca, el lo volteo a ver y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que hablara -sabes de algo llamado Id hortus de espes ei mortus?

-Id hortus de espes ei mortus es una leyenda, su voz se olvio mas grave y parecia haber entrado en un trance,

_"Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, existio una princesa, con sangre de lobo en sus venas, que cayo perdidamente enamorada de un vampiro._

_  
Para que estuvieran juntos ella debía ser uno de ellos, debía dejar atrás toda su vida para ser un muerto en vida, pero su familia llena de hombres-lobo no lo permitió, al no poder estar juntos ambos crearon un lugar ajeno, lejos de los demás, se dice que crearon un jardín, ambos reinarían ahí por siempre, por ella se creo el jardín con millones de flores de diferentes tipos, colores y aromas que representaban los diferentes sentimientos humanos._

_  
Pero para que crecieran necesitaban luz y sol, y el no podía estar demasiado tiempo fuera con el sol, por lo que crearon un castillo, pero el tiempo paso y mientras el seguía igual, ella envejecía, a el le dolía ver a su amor desgastarse, por lo que sin su permiso la mordió para que lo acompañara en vida por siempre, pero al ser inmortal ella se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer y lo abandono en el jardín y regreso a su reino, cuando los padres del vampiro le preguntaron por su heredero ella los llevo al jardín y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todo habia muerto y que el se habia matado..._

_ Habia bajado al fuego del sol y se habia quemado con el, habia tomado el frío de la luna y la habia arrojado al piso, todas las estrellas que eran las esperanzas de un mundo mejor, estaban atadas con piedras al fondo de la fuente para no volver a brillar, para que se ahogaran, ella intento huir, pero la mataron y con su sangre bañaron las distintas flores y plantas, junto con los amantes todo en el jardín murió…."_

-Ya veo que mas sabes de eso?, que consecuencias provoco??-pregunto Draco

-Se dice que después de eso una maldición cayo entre los vampiros y hombres-lobo son enemigos eternos, el jardín sigue muero y almacena almas muertas, es a donde van todos las almas en pena, fantasmas desterrados…no entiendo por que me preguntas a mi eso? Charles por ser un vampiro debe saber mas de esto…

-Oh lo leí en un libro de leyendas mágicas, solo preguntaba por curiosidad, no pensé que fuera real…

-Es una leyenda, pero…

-Bueno como sea, debo irme, a que hora se van?

-Que hospitalario….pensamos quedarnos hasta la proxima semana-contesto Billy mientras salía de la biblioteca y bajaba las escaleras

-Cuando se van?!-grito Draco desde arriba

-Cuando Narcisa regrese, queremos despedirnos-dijo Billy

-Cuando regrese con Hermione para despedirnos!-dijo James

-Tu! Rata asquerosa de dos patas ven acá!

-Draco?-dijo Charles desde una silla en el pasillo- Qhe haces...no hagas eso!?

-Si!? espera- se saco un zapato y se lo aventó a James a la cara-jajajajaja….

-Quien aventó un zapato!?-grito Narcisa desde la puerta

-Jajajajajajaja-unas risas llegaron a sus oídos, las risas de Hermione, volteo y ahí la vio, estaba riendo, ella sintió su mirada y paro de reír, se despidieron de los gemelos y su madre y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, Draco espero a que Hermione entrara a su habitación gritándole por que habia leído su diario…pero no paso, la espero por un par de horas y no paso nada, asi que el se dirigió a su cuarto entro, cerro la puerta y la vio sentada en la ventana viendo como empezaba a llover.

-Hermione?-ella no volteo, siguió mirando hacia la ventana

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo-dijo jalándola fuertemente de la muñeca

-QUE QUIERES!-le grito enojada- ya leíste mi diario, sabes todo de mi, que quieres!...que falta??! te odio!...te odio...te odio...te odio...!-ente palabra lo golpeaba con los puños en el pecho, pero el no se movía, no parecía sentir nada

-Desahógate Hermione-fue lo único que dijo mientras la castaña lo seguía golpeando, lentamente se canso y se abrazo fuertemente de el y juntos cayeron al piso-ya estas bien?

-Te odio….-dijo aun abrazada de el, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras el rubio le acariciaba la cabeza y la abrazaba fuertemente, la sentó en su regazo sin dejar de abrazarla, ella se aferro a su brazo y ahí pasaron minutos sin hablar, solo estando juntos, despues del silencio ella abrio sus labios y unas palabras salieron debiles-…te odio…

-Yo no…-ella lo miro y se aferro aun mas a el, como si quiera ser parte de el, Draco la levanto y la acomodo en la cama, el se acostó junto a ella y espero a que ella se calmara para poder hablar…-Hermione- dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella movió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - de que querías hablarme, del Id hortus de espes ei mortus?-el pudo sentir como ella tembló por unos momentos y siguió- ya se que es…te puedo ayudar, quieres que te ayude?

-Si…-ella abrió los ojos y se recosto en su pecho dejando que el jugara con su pelo-si quiero que me ayudes…por favor…

-Esta bien, ya no estas sola…-tomo su mano y ambos se quedaron dormidos soñando con cuidar del otro y protegerlo de todo.

Lejos de ahí en un gran castillo

-Vaya, vaya, osea que el le oculta información al señor oscuro?-dijo una voz desde la ventana de un castillo mientras veia la tormenta

-Si, ya me encargare yo de que el se entere…-dijo otra de alguien sentado frente la chimenea-jajaja, quiero ver como sales de esto Draco…

-

_Hooooooo0o0o0la!!!! _

vivis weasley: Muchas gracias, yo también creo que las historias de draco y hermione son las mejores, pero bueno…que bueno que hayas leído la historia y que te gusto! ojala dejes mas reviews y te vea mas seguido!

bettisg: Ho0la!, draco es divino, pero james también…jeje nunca sabemos quien tendra el corazón de hermione primero… ojala te haya gustado nos vemos en el prox capitulo!!

Chica Malfoy :en serio que bueno que te guste!!!, tal vez si es sosa o tonta para algunas personas, pero mientras haya lectoras que quieran que actualice seguiré…bueno gracias! bye!

MoKa : actualice temprano por que ya tenia el cap...y tu cumpleaños??...cuando es o ya fue?...ojala te haya gustado este cap en tu honor jeje (ojala no sea muy tarde), bueno mis felicitaciones por tu cumple y k lo pases (o lo hayas pasado) feliz con los que quieres besos bye!...nos vemos en el prox cap

mari manchita :gracias, pero no crea que el fic sea tan, tan bueno como para decir que es de los mejores, jeje pero que bueno que te guste…me alegra que el capitulo te haya hecho reir mucho, me gusta dar ataques de risa a los demás… bueno gracias y nos vemos pronto!

oromalfoy: hola!, tal vez draco necesita un empujoncito para dar el sig paso…esta un poco indeciso…besos, bye!

Palo-Darksly: que bueno que te encanto ( a mi también) quiero hacer el cumple de hermione, pero no se puede…seria en septiembre su cumple…y no creo k se pueda…pero créeme si puedo lo meteré por ti si asi lo quieres…

Pao: pues no se…tal ves si lo mordió un vampiro o tal ves fue despedazado por un vampiro o murió….tendrás que esperar …y en lo de los personajes…se que suena raro pero en el mundo hay personas con ojos lila o algo asi, es como moradito...en serio! Hay una actriz que aunque no son lila van de azul en el centro a lila al final y con manchitas moraditas…jeje además seria bonito tener ojos diferentes y únicos a los demás….

Ariadna-Andrea: hola! Jeje prometo actualizar seguido, que bueno que te guste la historia...gracias bye!

floh black: hola! Si te encanta mi historia??? GRACIAS jeje…bueno lo de la carta ya esta cerca pronto sabran que dice de lucius…ups...jeje y en este cap se revela lo que sienten los dos, solo que estan confundidos…pero…eso no borra lo que sienten por el otro…jeje bueno muchas gracias por dejar reviews y bye!!, nos vemos en el sig cap…

SandritaGranger: draco es un poco celoso, posesivo, sobreprotector, metiche, espia, en cuanto a "su muñequita" como le dice, ya que hermione es su muñequita y la pondra en un estante lejos de los demas y al alcance de el y solo el…y en cuanto a la carta se sabra que dice en unos dos caps…no te preocupes…bye!

MarijO :hola…como te llamas maria jose..?si creo que si…ntk! Jeje que bueno que te gusto el cap!!!, …bueno nos vemos en la skool bye!

beautifly92: jeje james es importante y malo?, no sabemos jeje ojala te haya gustado! Bye!

Valeria Malfoy: ya lei el cap de la isla (y deje un review por ahí) cuando no tengo nada que hacer escribo el fic, y como trabajo en un cyber aprovecho lo mas que puedo …y lo del grano es algo que a todas nos pasa….bueno ojala te guste el cap dejes review y actualices tus historias pronto bye!

Francis Felton-Malfoy: jeje que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior…james es importante es un obstáculo que draco tendra que saltar para llegar al corazón de hermione…pero también le dará problemas…bueno actualizare pronto bye!!!

Daniella Malfoy: jeje lo se draco es algo posesivo y celoso con ella, pero la quiere mucho… bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap, bye!

_Gracias a todas por dejar reviews!!! me gustan tanto, prometo actualizar una vez por semana...y ahora las preguntas del millon:_

_¿Que dice la carta que hizo llorar a Cissy?_

_¿Que tiene que ver el jardin con Hermione y por que va ahi?_

_¿Acaso Charles sabe algo que los demas no...y que historia se repetira...una guerra entre vampiros...o la muerte de los amantes?_

_¿Quienes hablaban en el castillo?_

_¿Draco quiere a Hermione?_

_¿Por que Lucius no ha vuelto de la mision?_

_¿Por que no dejan mas reviews...que tanto me gustan y quiero como oro ...jejejejeje...broma...nos vemos la prox semana con otro capitulo de...Cenizas de Hielo...BYE!!! _


	7. El error de Draco Malfoy

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 7. **El error de Draco**

Draco habia pasado días buscando algo que le brindara mas información acerca de ese misterioso jardín, una pista al menos, pero termino yendo con las personas que sabrían mas acerca de el jardín, los vampiros.

-Charles necesito un favor- Draco entro a la habitación de su invitado nocturno, la habitación era grande y ostentosa, los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas negras y rojas que impedían el ingreso de la mas mínima luz en esa habitación, Charles estaba sentado frente a la mesa con una copa de sangre en su mano derecha.

-Si? que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo sin dejar de leer el libro en su regazo

-Tu sabes acerca de Hermione, de lo que puede ver y hacer y quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de ese jardín…

-No puedo, cambiaria los planes del señor oscuro, si tu quieres traicionarlo hazlo pero no me metas en eso…pídeme inmortalidad, poder, dinero, pero no eso…

-…y necesito que me digas como puedo ir yo a ese lugar-termino Draco

-No Draco, ese lugar es peligroso..

-Y por que demonios ella va ahí! Si es tan peligroso! Escúchame no pienso dejarla ir sola! Me oyes!-grito

-Draco entiende, ese lugar esta maldito, todo ser que entre ahí estará maldito por siempre, si puede salir de el, ella ya esta bajo la maldición, su fin esta cerca y no debes cambiarlo, estoy seguro de que ya notaste el desgaste enérgico en ella…

-Como su magia es mas débil…-Draco recordó como su pequeña hiperactiva Hermione, se volvía mas apagada, cansada, estaba muriendo en vida…y el no queria eso para ella.

-Draco lo siento…-

-No, esta bien…-salio del oscuro cuarto para toparse con Joseph frente a el mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

-Veo que has estado hablando con Charles lastima que no te puede ayudar sabes…

-Si como sea- se disponía a ir hacia el cuarto de Hermione hasta el otro extremo de la mansión, pero la vos de Joseph lo interrumpió

-Aunque, yo si te puedo ayudar a ir a ese jardín

-Como- dijo Draco frente a el

-Soy un vampiro, el jardín esta a nuestro acceso, solo los vampiros puros saben como, y…-comenzó a caminar alrededor de Draco-…puedo traer a invitados…

-Llévame ahí

-Alto mi amigo, yo lo haría con gusto, pero pareciera que me lo ordenas, pero de todas maneras lo haré, pero…

-Pero que!?-dijo molesto, Joseph se acerco a el y coloco sus labios fríos y muertos cerca de su oído donde susurro

-Quiero algo a cambio

-Que!?-giro el rostro hacia el, pero ya se habia ido, fue hacia la habitación de Hermione donde la historia de siempre se repetía…

Hermione estaba en su cama retorciéndose entre sueños, de sus labios entre abiertos salían palabras y frases incongruentes, parecía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, la peor de todas, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se abrieron para ver los grises de Draco, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y se aferro fuertemente a el.

-Tranquila ya todo esta bien…que ha pasado?-dijo Draco suavemente

-No…no lo recuerdo…-dijo ella mientras trataba de recordar los acontecimientos anteriores

-Esta bien, Hermione ahora debemos…-Draco ven conmigo por favor-lo interrumpió su madre Narcisa Malfoy-Si madre-salieron del cuarto hasta el despacho de Draco, donde su madre tomo asiento y coloco una carta en la mesa

-Esta carta, la recibí antes de Navidad, es una carta del señor tenebroso es acerca de tu padre Draco…-no terminó ya que el la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó al leer:

_Sra. Malfoy:_

_Su esposo fue mandado a una misión importante la cual fracaso, ahora su esposo ha fracasado por segunda vez con la negociación con los hombres lobo de América por lo cual debo informar sera castigado por ultima vez._

_Su esposo fue un inútil bueno para nada, espero que su hijo no quiera tener el mismo fin, me gustaria mandar el cuerpo de su esposo, pero fue cruelmente despedazado por los hombres lobo a tal punto de que no era mas que trozos de sangre y huesos rotos, me gustaria saber de su invitada si tiene alguna…_

-Draco?...estas bien?...- su madre se acerco a el pero el se desapareció de la mansión, se levanto del asiento y al abrir la puerta vio a Hermione

-Lo siento yo…

-Esta bien, como has visto Draco ha tenido que salir para asimilar la información recibida…estaré en mi habitación, por favor no me molestes a menos que sea necesario…

-Hermione querida quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-unas manos le taparon los ojos y una voz sonó en el pasillo

-Que?- dijo mientras la volteaban y miro a los chicos frente a ella

-REGRESAMOS!!!-dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Ahora quieres salir de aquí?..-dijo James

-No creo que noten tu ausencia..-termino Billy mientras la agarraban de cada brazo

-Uds. Saben lo del Sr. Malfoy?

-Si nuestra madre se entero antes que nadie…creo que tiene espias alrededor del mundo no se…:3

- ¬¬ Como sea…-dijo Billy mirando a su hermano- era obvio, si haces algo mal, es probable que el señor oscuro te mate…pero el paseo…

-Esta bien…vamos- los tres salieron a Wiltshire a dar una vuelta mientras el ama en la mansión lloraba y se abrazaba a la soledad que la acompañaba mientras la angustia la tomaba en brazos y se posesionaba de ella…

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

-Bien con la información que tenemos todo esta listo, no hay dudas cierto?-decía Remus Lupin a las personas en el cuartel

-Esta información esta confirmada?-pregunto Ron

-Si, tenemos a nuestros espias y ellos ya lo confirmaron atacaremos mañana al anochecer…-dijo Harry

-Bueno eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse, la junta a terminado- con esto todos se levantaron de las sillas y salieron por unas grandes puertas

-Harry?-dijo Ron

-Si?

-Va a estar bien, Hermione es fuerte e inteligente ya veras que esta bien…

-Fue mi culpa Ron, ese entupido de Malfoy se la llevo y no pude hacer nada, pero me las pagara si le hizo algo…yo…

-Si…lo haremos entre los dos…

-Atacaremos mañana puedo verlo……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-……tan cerca, la victoria sera nuestra…-dijo una voz fria y seca, Voldemort estaba sentado en un castillo mientras algunos mortifagos estaban a su alrededor, un estruendo los hizo sacra sus varitas…-tranquilos…es Malfoy, fuera debo hablar a solas con el…

-Tu!

-Oh vamos Malfoy no te atrevas a llorar como una niña! Crucio!-Draco cayo al piso y un fuerte dolor llego a el, su cuerpo se retorcía por el inimaginable dolor, sentía que todos sus huesos se rompían una y otra vez…-ahora esto es dolor! Me oyes! No quiero ver a un buen mortifago flaquear!-le lanzo otro hechizo y lo mando a la mansión, el se quedo en el piso de mármol mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos…

- - - - - - - - - - - Horas después

-Hermione ya estas lista, debemos ir

-Ya voy-bajo y se junto con Narcisa, Charles, Draco y Joseph, tomo la mano de Draco y se aparecieron en un bosque, miles de mortifagos se iban apareciendo cada segundo

-Hermione tu mascara-Draco le cubrió el rostro

-Mis fieles servidores hoy nos reunimos para cerrar nuestro trato con los vampiros, en eso Charles salio y se coloco junto a el sin hacer una reverencia- el heredero Charles Pierre D´ Eville

-Estamos orgullosos de aportar nuestra ayuda a tan noble causa-dijo Charles

-Celebremos!-dijo Voldemort

-ALTO!

-EXPELLIARMUS!

-PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-varios hechizos comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles y aurores salían de sus escondites, los mortifagos y aurores entraron en una lucha bastante difícil, la oscuridad los rodeada, Hermione vio como Narcisa combatía con una chica de pelo morado, ella se asusto y busco a Draco, un hechizo la tiro al piso

-Hermione!-la voz de Draco sonó, unos brazos fuertes la voltearon, un chico pelirrojo la apuntaba

-Hermione eres tu?-dijo Ron

-Crucio!-una luz roja salio de su varita, aprovecho que el estaba retorciéndose en el piso, se dio la vuelta para huir, pero otro de pelo castaño la apunto con la varita

-Alto es ella es Hermione, los mortifagos le han lavado el cerebro-dijo Ron al auror

-Como sabes quien soy! Déjenme

-Hermione yo te conozco! Soy Ron te acuerdas de mi?

-Ron Weasley?...-dijo ella confundida

-Si Hermione soy yo! Me recuerdas?

-Yo…-un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo desvanecerse, el pelirrojo la tomo y desapareció de ahí, Draco lo habia visto todo desde un punto lejano

-No!-dijo el

-Crucio!-le dio en la espalda, cayo y vio a James mirándolo-vaya vaya vaya, si es el niño de papi dime que harás ahora que has fracasado como el…?

-Expelliarmus!-Remus Lupin le dio a James y este cayo al suelo

-Crucio!-Kathleen apareció, Draco aprovecho y salio en busca del pelirrojo o Hermione

---------------------------------------------------

-Hermione donde estas ¿?-dijo mientras buscaba entre la gente

-Malfoy se la llevaron?-dijo una voz que reconoció al instante

-Yo…Señor…

-Crucio-un crucio demasiado fuerte le dio en el pecho, estaba en problemas, le habia fallado, tendría el mismo fin que su padre-has cometido un grave error…

----------------------------------------

-Aléjate de el Remus!- dijo Kathleen-o lo pagaras caro!

-Tu! Acaso este es tu hijo Kath? Un mortifago…

-Cállate!, yo no tuve opción escuchas!, y dime ya la has olvidado?...de seguro no has oido de de ella en mucho tiempo..la extrañas?..lobito has olvidado a tu …

-Crucio!-una luz roja salio hacia ella de la varita de Remus- no hables asi de ella!

-Remus basta la mataras!-Tonks le hablaba…eso creía…pero no la queria oír-basta!

-Lo siento, yo…

-Esta bien…acaso la conoces?

-Si esa-dijo apuntándola- es Kathleen Laroche, mortifaga francesa y ese es uno de sus hijos…-dijo apuntando a James

-Oh su gemelo esta allá, George lo atrapo-dijo mientras observaba a Remus

-Perfecto…

-Remus que tanto la conoces?...

-Fue…conmigo a la escuela…-ambos desaparecieron del bosque para regresar a san mungo a curar sus heridas, en una camilla alejada a ellos Hermione dormía vigilada por los ojos de sus ex-mejores amigos…

-Hermione todo esta bien ya estas conmigo...-dijo Ron, el y Harry se fueron y la dejaron sola

-Draco...-dijo ella entre sueños mientras la angustia y la soledad la abrazaban al estar lejos de el y no saber si estaria bien...

----------------------------------------

_HO0LA!!!_

_Jajajajaja regrese!_

_Muchas gracias por comprenderme y como me dieron el Jueves y Viernes libres en al escuela escribí el cap…bueno este cap me gusta mucho pero los que vienen mas (no se cuantas veces lo he dicho pero en serio SE VA A PONER GENIAL!!!)_

_Muchas gracias por esperar y ojala la espera haya valido al pena!! ahora ya esta la carta ya saben parte de lo que decia si Lucius esta muerto, pero Draco sufrira el mismo fin ahora que perdio a Hermione?, los gemelos y su madre fueron capturados tambien...que tienen en comun Remus y Kath...???..un pasado oscuroque uds no saben pero yo si pk tiene su propia historia y que subire en dos semanas..?_

_Gracias y nos vemos_

_(por cierto dejen muchos reviews ¡! Para que me motive aun mas y termine el cap 8 y lo suba a mas tardar el viernes o sino hasta la prox semana)_

_ByeE!!!_


	8. El ataque de un vampiro

Lamento la tardanza, oajala les guste este cap y dejen muchos reviews comentando, quejandose, felicitando jaja lo que quieran!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 8. **El ataque de un vampiro**

_-Hermione donde estas?!! -dijo mientras la buscaba entre la gente_

_-Malfoy se la llevaron!??-dijo una voz enojada que reconoció al instante_

_-Yo…Señor…-dijo el con un escalofrio recorriendole la espalda  
_

_-Crucio- un crucio demasiado fuerte le dio en el pecho, estaba en problemas, le habia fallado, tendría el mismo fin que su padre -**has cometido un grave error**…_

Recordaba bien esa conversación, desearía no haberse distraído, estaba tan arrepentido, pero no podía hacer nada, ya era demasiado tarde. Y como si ese no fuera un problema, no podía ni moverse, no, estaba tirado en el calabozo del castillo, recostado en las frías baldosas, su ropa manchada de sangre de las heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizar, habia recibido un castigo…habia recibido su merecido por perderla…pero lo peor estaba por venir, ese bastardo iba a lastimarla bien lo sabia..

-Maldito Blaise- dijo tirado en el oscuro calabozo, prisionero de sus pensamientos y acompañado por el dolor y la angustia de no tener a su Hermione cerca…

-------------------- Flash back --------------------

-Tu!- le grito el señor oscuro- has resultado ser tan inútil como tu padre!- Draco estaba en el centro de un gran cuarto, rodeado por mortifagos y Lord Voldemort como juez -¡CRUCIO!-el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, su vista se nublo y cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-Yo…-esa palabra resbalo de sus labios –yo la traeré de vuelta…coff…coff (n/a:...es una tos...uds entiende no ¿?)- sangre emano de su boca, sangre fría y espesa

-Las mismas palabras de tu padre! todos los Malfoy estan tan acostumbrados a fracasar que hasta tienen las mismas frases que dan lastima!...CRUCIO!-Draco no soportaba ese gran dolor que extendía, deseaba morir e irse lejos de ahí- espero hayas aprendido la lección, te necesito, solo por eso te salvaras…llévenselo y Blaise..

-Si señor- Blaise salio de las sobras y se hinco ante su maestro-que puedo hacer por usted?

-Tráeme a Granger…haz lo que sea, tráela sin un brazo, con moretones, no me importa...pero la quiero viva…

-------------------- Fin Flash back --------------------

Lo habían encerrado en un calabozo, lo habían golpeado demasiado y estaba moribundo, odiaba a ese maldito, le habia hecho la vida un infierno, lo pagaría en cuanto regresara y el estuviera en condiciones…pero aun en su estado lo mataría, el solo saber que el iría por hermione le hervía la sangre en las venas…

-Hermione necesitamos hablar contigo-la voz de Harry la hizo voltear, lo recordaba, habia estado bastante tiempo sin verlo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, le parecía vagamente familiar, como si lo conociera de bastante tiempo –debes decirnos todo lo que sabes de los Malfoy…

-No…no puedo, ellos no son malos, son buenos y…

-Buenos!- Ron se levanto de su asiento gritando – son unos asesinos!...Hermione reacciona!-le tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla- que no lo recuerdas!

-Aléjate de mi!-Hermione se asusto, en los últimos minutos ese pelirrojo habia tenido varios de esos ataques...pero ella no lo conocía…apenas sabia quien era el…-no te conozco aléjate de mi!!!

-Tu…-Ron la soltó y salio de la habitación, definitivamente habia perdido a su antigua amiga…esa no era la Hermione Granger que el conocía

-Hermione…mírame…tu no eras asi, debes decirnos todo lo que sabes de ellos..son mortifagos ellos matan gente inocente…dinos donde se encuentra la mansión Malfoy, por que te llevaron con ellos?

-Yo…-Hermione se debatía por dentro, ese chico Harry era bueno con ella, ella ya sabia que los Malfoy no eran buenos y que asesinaban gente…pero eran como…su familia??...estaba confundida y parecía que Harry y las personas que estaban en ese cuarto con el tenían las respuestas que ella queria…-…se encuentra en Wiltshire, a las fueras, esta rodeada por jardines y una muralla, tiene un lago cerca y muchos árboles y jardines, es enorme, los ciudadanos no se pueden acercar…

-Gracias Hermione- le dijo Harry-haz hecho lo correcto- con esto se volteo y se dirigió a Tonks, Ginny y McGonagall, los 4 salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de ella.

-Draco...que estarás haciendo?-se pregunto en su cama blanca rodeada por flores y cartas-...me extrañas?

-------------------------

-Sr. Lupin!-dijo un encargado del ministerio- al parecer uno de los mortifagos capturados desea hablar con usted, desea verla?

-Quien es?-dijo Remus tomado de la mano de Tonks en el pasillo

-Kathleen Laroche…

-Voy enseguida- dijo mientras sentía como Tonks sujetaba su mano fuertemente-no te preocupes-le susurro-solo sera un momento…

-----------------------

Draco ya habia sido regresado a su hogar, donde su madre lo habia cuidado y curado, se sentía mejor, pero aun tenia un nudo por saber que Hermione estaba lejos y ese inútil la traería, se levanto de su habitación y se fue a la de ella donde se quedo esperando, esperando que acabara el día, que acabara su dolor y que ella regresara con el…

Blaise Zabini entraba a San Mungo, lo tenia planeado, entrar, encontrarla, matar a quien se interponga y llevarla de regreso…eso era en lo único en que pensaba, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, "me puedo divertir con ella" pensó…

Al entrar a su habitación la encontró dormida, siendo atendida por una enfermera, rápidamente y antes de que notara su presencia lanzo un desmaius y la escondió, tomo a Hermione y desapareció "Primera parte del plan completa, parte dos hacerla mía"…

Blaise se la llevo a su hogar, después de colocarla en su habitación le dio pociones para mantenerla dormida y no pudiera huir, después salio, tenia mas cosas que hacer, pero tendría tiempo para divertirse.

Hermione, en su lugar no estaba pasando un buen rato, no podía salir de esa habitación, ni de ese asqueroso jardín que la llamaba…

------------------------------

-Me llamaste Kathleen?-dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en una silla, ella estaba en frente de el en una silla de metal con los brazos y tobillos atados a los respaldos y patas de esta, estaba despeinada y su lacio y largo cabello caía despeinado enmarcando su ya mas viejo rostro- que tienes que decir no tengo demasiado tiempo…

-Vaya lobito donde estan tus modales?-dijo ella- me debes mucho me oyes!...asi que háblame con respeto mocoso!

-Por favor Kath…que te debo, fue tu esposo quien me ayudo!-dijo Remus molesto

-Quieres que te refresque la memoria verdad, después de que James me dejo me fui a Francia y ahí conocí a mi esposo, quien encontró la poción anti-envejecimiento y después la poción mata lobos recuerdas?...pero fui yo quien te la dio!..fui yo quien te busco después de que te fuiste a América para dártela…asi que me debes mucho..

-Que quieres!?-grito molesto

-Hablar, de los viejos tiempos…lobito…

-Esta bien –Remus acerco su silla y se acomodo, seria una larga noche

--------------------

Harry llevaba una bandeja para Hermione, ya era la hora de la cena y esta debería estar cansada, entro a la habitación y no la encontró, pero todo seguía en su lugar por lo que asumió que estaba en el baño…pero unos sonidos raros que provenían del armario lo alertaron, se acerco lentamente y al abrirlo la enfermera cayo al piso, "se la han llevado!"fue lo que salio de su boca, después cayo desmayada de nuevo, pero Harry no se inmuto, de nuevo!...Maldito Malfoy!..

--------------------

Hermione se despertó con un malestar, al abrir los ojos se vio abrazada por Blaise Zabini en un lugar desconocido, intento moverse pero la sujeto mas fuerte a tal punto en que dentro de su cuerpo sonó un crack…

-Donde estoy?-dijo aturdida

-En mi hogar...lejos de esos Malfoy cariño…lejos de los locos del ministerio

-Déjame ir!-dijo saliendo de sus brazos y parándose de la cama

-Vaya, sigues siendo una amargada que no sabe divertir, ya me encargare yo de que aprendas…

-Déjame o…!-no pudo terminar la frase ya que una lechuza entro y dejo un mensaje, Blaise lo tomo y después de leerlo se dirigió a ella-te salvaste, hay una junta…y tu vendrás conmigo…

-------------------------------

-Draco querido hay que irnos-dijo Narcisa- el sr. Oscuro quiere tener a todos presente hay que apresurarnos…

-Ya voy madre…para que nos ha reunido?

-No lo se hijo mío…

---------------------------------

Al llegar Hermione vio a un vampiro y se preocupo, después vio al señor oscuro y un tercer hombre encapuchado, después dos plops sonaron y Draco y Narcisa parecieron en la habitación.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, empezaremos- de la oscuridad surgieron tres encapuchados mas, dos de ellos se dirigieron a Draco y el tercero a su madre, mientras que Blaise, bajo el hechizo imperios salio de la habitación.

-Madre!- dijo Draco tratando de safarse viendo como su madre era ahora sujetada por el hombre encapuchado- expelliarmus!- el hechizo le dio a la capucha y mostró un cabello platinado…

_-Te lo dije madre por patético que sea…el aun te ama…-y con esto Draco desapareció… (_Cap 1)

Recordó esas palabras y sintió un dolor en el pecho, su padre ahora sujetaba a su madre y la apuntaba con la varita, sintió como le quitaron la varita y enlazo todo…

-Era una farsa! Estas vivo!-grito Draco furioso- por que has hecho eso!..tu..!

-Basta! Necesitaba hacer algo para compensar el descuido que cometió Malfoy…ahora prosigamos…-el vampiro se acerco a Narcisa quien lloraba silenciosamente y la mordió en el cuello, instantáneamente su piel se uso blanca y aun mas pálida, sus músculos se relajaron y una hilera de sangre caía por su cuello…

-Madre- lo dijo tan suave que dolía, su madre…el la habia entregado, el infeliz de su padre, se dejo caer al piso y cerro los ojos para no ver como su madre se convertía en un ser de la noche, en una bestia chupa-sangre…nada podía ir peor…

-Draco…-Hermione se acerco a el cuando regresaron a la mansión- estas bien?-el no respondió, se aferro fuertemente a ella y empezó a llorar- esta bien Draco...tranquilo…

-No mientas, no me digas que estará bien-estuvieron asi hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron… y Blaise entro

---------------------

-Y dime lobito…si tanto la extrañas por que no estas con ella?...por que la abandonaste a ella y sus bebes?-dijo Kath con malicia

-Yo no la abandone ni a las niñas! Tu lo sabes ella me lo oculto hasta un año después de su nacimiento...cuando se caso con el…

-Pues eso no es lo que ellas piensan…las niñas…

-Yo…como estan?

-Kathleen se parece bastante a mi debo decir, es de carácter fuerte y decidido, astuta y lista, muy slytherin…y Joanne es mas reservada, pero inteligente, brillante y sabe manipular a la gente, los controla sin que se den cuenta…siempre lo he dicho Joanne es la mente maestra detrás de las diabluras que hacia Kath..Joanne es la mente y Kath la mano que obedece…desde pequeñas son asi…lastima que no las puedas ver…

-Pero me odian?

-No odiar, pero si sienten un desprecio hacia el hombre que dejo a su madre…la tonta de Charlotte, mira como termino..loca en un manicomio…por tu culpa

-No es cierto! Ella no esta loca!-grito Remus-te prohíbo que hables asi de ella!

-Ella fue una estupida y aun lo es, patética…jajajajajaja…

-Avada Kedavra!- un rayo verde le dio a Kath y dejo de reír...murió

-Sr. Lupin que ha hecho!-dijo un guardia

-No pasa nada, no tenia nada que decir…- salio de la habitación y cruzo el pasillo donde Tonks lo vio salir preocupada, llego a su departamento y busco entre sus papeles hasta encontrar una fotografía de una mujer y dos niñas de un año-Charlotte…lo siento…

----------------------------------------------

_Ho00o0o0la! LO SIENTO MUUCHO!_

_Jejeje se que me tarde pero esk pss los asquerosos exámenes me mataron, además en mi escuela vuelvo a empezar exámenes a fin de mes!!! y he estado MUY ocupada! _

_Bueno en primer lugar A QUE NO VENIAN ESO VENIR! Jaja_

_Lucius Malfoy esta vivo, las engañe muajaja, no confíen en nadie de esta historia y duden todo…_

_Remus tiene un encuentro con el pasado y Draco sufre una gran perdida…_

_Muchas gracias a :_

_Choconinia_

_GHiKi_

_clariita_

_bettisg_

_By.Potterciita_

_Demelza-Kathleen_

_vivis weasley_

_GabsMalfoy_

_Yo_

_Mara_

_mari manchita_

_beautifly92_

_Valeria Malfoy_

_Daniela_

_Vicky_

_Mapy_

_oromalfoy_

_Angelique d'Angouleme_

_SandritaGranger_

_fairyMoKa_

_sakuracerezo92_

_Por dejar review! MUUCHAS GRACIAS! Ojala les guste este capitulo...y dejen mas reviews!!! Muchos muchos!!!_

_De nuevo lo siento y espero que haya valido la pena la tardanza!_


	9. Ordenes son ordenes

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 9.**Ordenes son ordenes**

Blaise entro a la mansión y se paro delante de ellos en el recibidor mientras Draco se levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada penetrante y llena de odio.

-Que crees que haces aquí?-dijo Draco molesto

-Se supone que yo debo de cuidar de ella Malfoy, a mi me la encargaron…-dijo Blaise mientras examinaba a Hermione de pies a cabeza y se lamía el labio, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Draco.

-Largo! No te quiero aquí -grito Draco mientras lo sacaba- y si Voldemort tiene algún problema que venga el mismo!!-y con esto Blaise se fue

-Ya me las pagaras Draco Lucius Malfoy..-dijo mientras se iba

-Draco no debiste hacer eso…-dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo aunque el estuviera bastante alterado por lo de su madre y Voldemort

-Déjame!-Draco la abofeteo en la mejilla, pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras…llorando

-Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy! Un imbecil!-grito Hermione antes de entrar a su cuarto

-Maldita sea- Draco tomo una botella de vodka y comenzó a beber

Tonks fue detrás de Remus para ver que habia sucedido, al entrar lo vio sentado viendo un álbum de fotografías del colegio.

-Remus…estas bien?-pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Este es Sirius Black -dijo apuntando a un joven de unos 17 años de cabello negro largo y ojos grises bastante guapo- y este es James Potter- dijo señalando al chico de al lado -esta es Kath Laroche, era novia de James en ese tiempo, rompieron en vacaciones después de terminar la escuela- la chica señalada era hace poco la mortifaga del ministerio y estaba abrazando a otra de cabello largo chino- esta es Charlotte Wheeler, mi novia en el colegio, fue obligada a volverse mortifaga antes de terminar séptimo, es la madre de mis dos únicas hijas que no he visto en casi 15 años…

-Hijas?

-Si, me entere de que estaba embarazada al tres meses después del nacimiento, ella estaba…yo…la deje al descubrir que sería una mortifaga sin saber de las bebes, ella era sangre pura y para cuidar su apellido se caso con un mortifago sangre pura antes de que se notara su embarazo, me mando unas fotografías de ellas…-de una caja saco varias fotos de dos niñitas una rubia y otra castaña

-Remus son hermosas, se parecen mucho a ti…-dijo Tonks revisando las imágenes donde las dos sacaban la lengua a la cámara jugaban y reían- al menos viven bien y sabes de ellas...

-No lo se, su padre es un mortifago y ellos educan a sus hijos de una manera bastante severa, no se, además en los últimos 9 años no me ha dado nada, no se nada de ellas…no sabia nada, Kathleen me ha contado como son y como se llaman…irónico, yo soy su padre y no se como se llaman…-dijo con melancolía

-Y por que no las visitas?, o puedes buscar información de ellas en su escuela no van a Hogwarts?

-No, ellas no van a escuelas de magia, su madre siempre dijo que odiaba a los maestros y la escuela, que nunca haría a sus hijas sufrir eso...ja...-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Charlotte…

Una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo una carta para Remus, el la abrió y leyó el contenido, estaba en problemas, estaba siendo citado para una junta por el asesinato de un mortifago en el ministerio sin autorización…

-Señor- dijo un mortifago agachado- cual sera el siguiente paso?

-Necesito a la sangre sucia en mis manos, ella me dará lo que necesito, manda a Zabini, ya se que hacer con ella…

-Si señor…-dijo levantándose

-Ah y Lucius, cuidado con tu hijo, es un entrometido y no quiero que arruine mis planes

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer respecto a el…-dijo con malicia y desapareció

La orden del fénix estaba reunida en el ministerio estaban esperando las ordenes de su ahora líder, Harry Potter entro por la puerta a grandes zancadas seguido de Ron Weasley, cerraron la entrada y se sentaron en la gran mesa central, donde habían pergaminos y actas esparcidos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-dijo Harry

-Muy poco –contesto Moody- no sabemos ni los planes de Voldemort ni las razones del secuestro, lo único que tenemos es la localización de la mansión Malfoy pero con la huida de Draco con Hermione ya se habrán cambiado, de todas maneras unos aurores irán a verificar…al parecer los hechizos ahuyentadores de muggles también afectan a los brujos y miembros del ministerio…

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-pregunto Ron

-Básicamente nada…estamos en blanco…-dijo McGonagall

-Pero como? Ya han pasado casi dos meses!!! Deberíamos de tener algo!-grito Harry poniendo sus puños fuertemente cerrados en al mesa

-No sabemos nada- dijo Remus quien entro por la puerta con Tonks sujetos de la manos- pero lo que si es seguro Harry es de que los planes de Voldemort son grandes…y esta vez atacara con mas fuerza, esta vez, esta guerra sera decisiva...sera la ultima…

Joseph D´Eville se habia retirado de la mansión para hospedarse con Voldemort en su castillo mientras que su hermano Charles se habia quedado. Charles cuidaba mucho de Hermione y trataba de hacer a Draco entrar en razón.

Mientras que este habia pasado ya cuatro días sin dirigirle la palabra encerrándose en su cuarto bebiendo, hasta que un viernes oyó los gritos de Hermione y fue corriendo a su habitación preocupado.

Mientras que un par de ojos veía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione levitando un metro arriba de su cama, Draco la tomo en brazos pero una fuerte luz blanca los cubrió y al abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro …Id hortus de espes ei mortus.

Buscó a Hermione y grito su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio una mano le tapo la boca y lo jalo hacia unos arbustos con hojas secas y duras donde vio a Hermione tirada, se dio la vuelta para chocar con los ojos grises de un hombre vagamente familiar, un pariente que no habia visto en mucho tiempo…

-Me extrañaste Draco?-pregunto el hombre vestido en harapos

-Sirius Black??-pregunto atónito (n/a: beautifly92...te mereces un trofeo)

-Hola querido sobrino…que sucede? Parece que has visto un muerto…

-Tu estas muerto!!-dijo en voz alta pero la mano de su tío volvió a tapar su boca

-Draco ya sabes donde estamos y sabes las reglas…mira hacia allá…-Draco volteo y vio unas luces en un castillo mas adelante- son vampiros, Hermione me dijo que tienes a dos en la mansión, sabes por que estan aquí?...tienes alguna idea de por que Voldemort quiere a Hermione?

-No, yo solo se que debo de cuidarla hasta que llegue a la edad en la que tuvo el ataque e informar a Voldemort acerca de su desarrollo…no se nada mas…cual es la relación entre Hermione y este jardín…?...

-No lo se Draco, pero ambos sabemos que no es algo bueno estar aquí…

-Tu que haces aquí?-dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hermione y acomodaba su cabeza en su regazo

-No estoy muerto Draco –dijo Sirius levantándose (n/a: idea loka pero con fundamentos hay esperanza de que este vivo rowling lo ha comentado :3!!) -mi cuerpo cayo detrás del velo en el ministerio pero no morí… mi cuerpo aun esta ahí atrapado pero mi alma se liberó y esta aquí, atrapada entre los dos mundos…el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos…

-Hermione nunca me dijo de que eras tu el que estaba aquí…

-Yo se lo pedí Malfoy, no se tu relación con ella- dijo mientras veía como Draco la abrazaba cariñosamente- pero no confiaba en ti…pero ahora debes salir, no se por cuanto tiempo estén ellos ahí dentro-dijo mirando al castillo- pero no sera mucho…debes irte, despierta a Hermione

-Pero como regresare yo?...no se ni como llegue aquí

-Ella dijo tu nombre, uno de los fantasmas la ataco y ella comenzó a gritar tu nombre y de repente apareciste…tal vez haya un lazo quien sabe, lo importante es que deben irse…

-Hermione despierta –dijo Draco, ella abrió los ojos y pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearlos-tu no vienes?

-No puedo- contesto Sirius- no tengo cuerpo con que salir…trae mi cuerpo para que pueda salir Malfoy…cuídala mucho por favor

-Lo haré -dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione y la gran luz los tragaba

Abrieron los ojos para ver la oscura habitación en la que habían aparecido, Draco busco a Hermione alrededor suyo pero no estaba, se sentó y vio un bulto, se acerco y vio a Hermione con los ojos cerrados sujetando su abdomen, intento levantarla pero ella lanzo un aullido de dolor, alcanzo a voltearla y vio varias heridas bastante profundas en su cuerpo

-Hermione estas bien?-ella no respondió- te llevare a la cama de acuerdo?-la levanto mientras ella hacia gestos por el dolor y la deposito con sumo cuidado

-Draco…-ella abrió los ojos- me duele mucho- dijo apuntando a su abdomen

-Esta bien yo te curare tu relájate- Draco comenzó a curar las heridas, algunas con su varita y otras a la antigua, Hermione tenia varios moretones, arañazos pero la herida mas grave era una cortada de mas de 20 centímetros en el abdomen muy profunda, trato con varios hechizos y tuvo que coser y cerrar eso con magia y mucho ingenio(n/a: ni idea no soy doctora…)- ya estas bien, Hermione lo siento mucho

-Esta bien Draco…ya estas conmigo de nuevo todo estará bien…

-Señor -dijo Blaise hincado- Malfoy no me ha dejado traer a la sangre sucia señor, lo intente pero yo…

-Calla! Ya decía yo que nos traería problemas…puedes irte Blaise -este se retiro y quedaron solos Voldemort y Joseph D´Eville –esto podría arruinar nuestros planes…

-Bueno como siempre digo…si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien hazlas tu mismo…para que mandar a un mortifago de cuarta cuando puedes ir tu…el mocoso te tiene miedo, ya sabrás que hacer…-y salio del cuarto

-Iré por a sangre sucia…

-Remus te has salvado por poco!-decía Tonks mientras avanzaba sujeta a el- prométeme que no harás algo asi…

-Lo lamento yo…ah..no se, me descontrole…

-Tonks Remus ha ocurrido un accidente!-dijo Ginny Weasley- los mortifagos han atacado el ministerio!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

_Ho0laaaAaaaAAA!!!_

_bettisg__:Ho0la! Jaja te pille por sorpresa aquí se aclara la reacción de Remus ojala y este capitulo sea de tu agrado Muchas Gracias y besos!!! Cariños_

_Valeria Malfoy__:** MI **Remus no esta casado (pero vaya si su esposa tiene el mismo nombre que mi pseudonimo...jaja pk sera)..pero bueno no estan casados pero hay algo entre ellos, no me di cuenta si actualice antes que tu jeje ni idea…solo se que lo hice, ojala te guste este capitulo! BYE!!  
_

_Marijo: niña suerte con tu viaje (me dejaras sola) pero bueno disfrútalo muucho! Ojala te guste este capitulo cuando lo leas jaja y en cuanto al baile ni tu saliste floja!!!!  
_

_beautifly92:jaja Remus no esta casado jeje la verdad creo k esta con Tonks kien sabe..la pareja que importa es Draco y Hermione! Jeje, el sabe que la ama, solo falta que lo demuestre..y que acepte la realidad..jeje bueno ojala te guste el cap..besos byee!!!_

_  
__margara__:Hola! Jaja se puede decir que estaba perdida entre exámenes ojala tu hayas salido bien en los tuyos!!! pero ya regrese jaja Blaise no le ha hecho nada a Hermione…AUN..ojala te guste este cap y dejes mas reviews jaja abrazos y saludos!! _

_  
tophy: como estas? Ojala bien, no te habia visto por aki dejando reviews pero me agrada que comentes y des ideas es genial!! Jaja en cuanto a lo de Blaise ya lo tengo cubierto ;) muajaja…ojala te guste este cap Bye!!_

_clariita: se que es confuso sorry..jaja ojala le vayas agarrando el hilo a la historia y te guste jaja muchas gracias por dejar revies nos vemos Besos Byee!! _

_oromalfoy__:ni yo se como Blaise se la llevo..jeje son muy buenos magos jajaja..esta confuso lo se..pero lucius no es vampiro el solo se escondio y huyo para entregar a su esposa como si fuera premio de consolación..jeje es una serpiente mala…jaja ojala te guste el cap byee!!Cuidate._

_hermy: me alegra que te guste mi fanfic!! Jaja deja reviews con muchos comentarios, ideas, dudas, o lo que sea eh! Jaja que aquí toi para servir! Jaja besos y abrazos!!_

_vivis weasley__: si Ho0la! A mi tmb me duele lo de lucius..pero jaja asi la historia es mas emocionante jajaja!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo jaja byee!Cuidate mucho_

_Demelza-Kathleen__:jaja ho0la! no te habia visto por aki jeje pero wenu jaja a mi tmb me cae muy bien Narcisa y pss algo se puede hacer siempre para ayudarla…espero te agrade mi historia y este capitulo y en cuanto a los nombres jaja esk me encantan en lo particular..jeje besos!!!_

_SandritaGranger__:el lado de Remus que nadie conoce jaja..lo se algo inesperado pero emocionante..ya habran mas escenas de draco y hermione ahora que el tambien puede ira al jardin..jaja espero te guste el rumbo que va tomando el fic jaja besos byee!!_

_bueno chicas jaja en primer lugar debo decir que actualice por que el pasado Domingo 18 de Marzo jaja fue mi cumpleaños jajaja!!!!_

_Wii! Tengo 15! Tengo 15! Toi un año mas vieja!!! Jajajaja_

_Wenu jaja me emocione tanto que me puse a escribir y aki les va este cap como regalo de cumpleaños y saben que???_

_El mejor regalo e cumpleaños que uds! Si USTEDES me pueden dar..es dejarme muuchos reviews!!_

_Comentando, criticando, dando ideas, diciendo k les gusta que no..dejar dudas que tengan..lo que sea.. gente jajajaja…_

_Que pasara en el prox capitulo?_

_Que hara voldemort?_

_Jajaja ya saben lo del jardin si es sirius black..de nuevo**…**_**_beautifly92_**_ acertaste de nuevo! Si es sirius black..solo k no podia revelarlo jajaja chika vaya k la smentes brillantes piensan igual jaja_

_Wenu besos las kiero actualizare pronto!!!_

_BYEE!!!  
_


	10. Vampires will never hurt you

Antes que nada me disculpo por el capitulo pasado releyéndolo note que es bastante soso…disculpas…nada es mio solo mi locura ah y cuando salen hablando con dos puntos y caritas son los pensamientos de los personajes…a leer!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 10.**Vampires will never hurt you**

"_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my _heart

_I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you_

_Vampires will never hurt you, I promise"_

Cuando Tonks y Remus llegaron el ministerio estaba completamente destrozado, aun se veían peleas entre algunos mortifagos y aurores, al igual que varios cuerpos inconcientes en el piso.

Después de una hora todo estaba controlado, un grupo de al menos 40 mortifagos habia entrado y saqueado el lugar, desafortunadamente los mortifagos lograron huir y los que quedaron estaban ya muertos…

-Pero para que han atacado!-dijo Harry-que buscaban?

-Al parecer todos los aurores estan bien, no falta nadie…buscaban algo…-dijo Ron angustiado

-Y lo encontraron…-dijo la voz del ministro- es hora de hablar con ustedes y revelarles la verdad…

-De que esta hablando?-dijo Ginny confundida

-De por que la desaparición de Hermione Granger-dijo el ministro- por que su desaparición y la de miles antes de ella con el mismo propósito

-No me dirá que…-la vos de Remus Lupin se escuchaba preocupada

-Si Sr. Lupin…se llevaron el libro Cenizas de Hielo…

**·ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º·**

-Señor- dijo la fría voz de Blaise-hemos traído el libro y los pergaminos como lo pidió

-Bien hecho...-dijo arrastrando las palabras y siseando como una serpiente- joven D´Eville, Zabinni, me acompañarían a la mansión Malfoy, creo que tenemos que ir a cobrar algo que os pertenece…

**·ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º·**

Draco habia cuidado a Hermione, habia descubierto que si estaba junto a ella cuando esta dormía podía acompañarla, ella lo habia convencido de que debían sacra a Sirius Black de ahí por lo que necesitarían traer un cuerpo..

-Deben traer el cuerpo de un mago para que pueda salir-dijo Black

-Esta bien nosotros lo haremos- decía Draco hastiado por tener que ayudar a su querido pariente

-Tienes alguna sugerencia de quien?

-Hermione!!-dijo Draco

-Que!? Necesitamos saber como quien, dinos Sirius…

-Bueno de preferencia joven, ni muy joven ni muy viejo, algo en medio entienden...de…30 años…si perfecto…

- Esta bien

-Cabello negro como el mío...debe verificarse de que el cabello este bien cuidado y sedoso…con brillo..reluciente..como el de las mujeres que salen en eso comerciales muggles…

-Aja-dijo Draco mientras picaba a Hermione en el brazo con un palo…

-Debe de ser bien parecido entiendes…guapo…con ojos grises..

-Solo los Malfoy y los Black tienen los ojos grises-dijo mientras le jalaba el pelo a Hermione-..ninguna otra familia de magos los tienen..eso es lo que nos hace…

-Maravillosos…lo se tienes razón…

-Deja de picarme!-dijo Hermione al darle un pequeño golpe a Draco-continua

-Que sean azules...y debe tener un cuerpo atlético...musculoso, fornido que lo veas y digas papacito!

**Draco: ****¬¬ **creo que es gay…tal vez es hereditario…ya decía yo que mi tía Bella era algo machorra…y ni hablar de mi padre…eso de pasarse horas en el baño…como esa vez que lo vi con un speedo azul y un moño rosa en el cuello..con aceite en el pecho…

**Hermione: ** iugh! Demasiada información!!...

**Draco: O.O** Hermione por que estas en mi cabeza?

**Hermione: ··** no se…pero no cambies el tema que asco! Espias a tu padre!!!

**Draco: xx ** no! Fue solo una vez y un accidente no es mi culpa que mi padre se tarde tanto en el baño por ser gay!

**Hermione: ¬¬ ** gay? Eso es de familia…mírate a ti…XD

**Draco: -- ** lo se ...espera… no soy gay!

**Hermione: **si lo eres

**Draco: **no

**Hermione:** si

**Draco: **noup

**Hermione:** sipi

-CHICOS!!!-la voz de Sirius Black los saco de su debate-me escucharon

-Si señor!-dijeron los dos y salieron del jardín…

-No lo olviden!-grito de nuevo Sirius-alto moreno, castaño, ojos verde, con tatuajes y piercings!...que sea cool…que sexy soy! U

-Vaya que tu familia es rara- dijo hermione cuando despertó- ya me imagino como estarás tu…

-Ah en serio! Me insultas-dijo agarrándose el pecho haciéndose el ofendido- mira que tu también eres rara…eso de observar a la gente cuando parece que no te estan viendo..

-Oye no lo hago con todos solo contigo!

-Eso que significa?-dijo acercándose

-Que tengo hambre carreras a la cocina!-y Hermione salio corriendo (no llego muy lejos Draco fácilmente la alcanzo y se la llevo cargando, después de pasara por el cuarto de Charles y molestarlo a el también)-por que la puerta esta abierta…

-Sorpresa Malfoy!

**·ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º·**

El ministro le explico a los presentes la historia de los dos amantes con detalles, hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-Para que queremos saber la historia de dos tontos que se mataron?-dijo Ron aburrido y sin entender que tenia eso en común con Hermione- AUCH! TONKS no me pegues!

-Que dices! Es romántico ella se mato por que lo amaba a el, pero el se mato por que pensó que ella no lo amaba, por que a ella la movió el poder y el egoísmo pero al final ambos se querían…ah…que lindo!-dijo Tonks emocionada- cierto Remus…REMUS DESPIERTA!

-Esto que tiene que ver con Hermione- dijo Harry mientras veía como Tonks sacudía a Remus para despertarlo

-Cada cierto tiempo nace una reencarnación de ellos- dijo mientras colocaba varios pergaminos en la mesa- estos son algunos de ellos-en los pergaminos habían imágenes de magos y brujas y de que habían desaparecido- el ministerio lleva un conteo y registro de ellos…

-Osea que Hermione es la reencarnación e l avieja esa…-dijo Ron

-Hermione morirá?...-pregunto Ginny

-Lamentablemente no hemos podido encontrar alguna manera de evitar ese trágico final, pero el ministerio se siente muy mal de las perdidas de magos inocentes además…

-Son unos mentirosos! -dijo Harry tirando todo de la mesa- dejan morir a inocentes por la flojera de hacer algo!

-Sr. Potter no me hable asi…no entiende la situación!...si los amantes no mueren todos los seres del jardín pueden huir, esos son fantasmas y almas, espíritus malignos, y demonios…!

-Hermione no tendra el mismo fin- dijo Harry saliendo de la sala enojado

**·ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0º·**

-Este es tu fin Malfoy- dijo Blaise mientras le lanzaba un expelliarmus- hasta pronto

Draco no sabia que habia pasado, lo único que sabia es que hermione no estaba, y que estaba solo con Voldemort en uno de los calabozos.

-Draco te he relevado de tu cargo, no tendrás que cuidar a la sangre sucia mas, mis planes se van completado y tu ya no eres parte de ellos asi que gracias por tu cooperación…

-No dejame seguir yo puedo

-No, no puedes!-dijo acercandose a el- te has enamorado crees que no puedo olerlo! Una sangre sucia! Que vergüenza! Pero eso pasara…lo olvidaras todo…

-No por favor no!

-Imperius!

· · **Kazx**· Kazx· _Kazx_· **Kazx**· Kazx· _Kazx_· **Kazx**· Kazx· _Kazx_· **Kazx**·Kzx·_Kazx_·**Kazx**·Kazx·_Kazx_·**Kazx**·Kazx·_Kazx_·**Kazx** · ·

_Hola!_

_Antes que nada lamento muchisisisismo la tardanza en serio es que la escuela se me esta poniendo pesada y empecé otras historias y he estado ocupada, distraída, y dos semanas se volvieron ya demasiado tiempo lo siento!_

_Ah… bueno ojala les guste este capitulo a todas ustedes lectoras_

_En serio quisiera reviews para saber como voy, si me toi volviendo lokita con la historia si les gusta o si la odian, en serio necesito saber ya que los reviews disminuyen (mi tardanza al actualizar tiene que ver lo siento)...ah pero bueno lo siento las quiero!_

_ByeE!  
Karina / Kazx_


	11. El comienzo del final

Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, mis disculpas en serio, se me fue el hilo de la historia pero ya lo recupere, muchas gracias por leer el fic, sin mas distracciones… ¡COMENZAD A LEER!

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 11.**El comienzo del final**

El sol se había ocultado entre las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la ventana de la torre, mirando el infinito. Su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente, su piel era pálida y su rostro mas delgado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, nadie diría que esa era Hermione Granger, la niña una vez algo rellenita, de mejillas rosadas y sonrisa simpática.

Extrañaba a Draco, no tenia noción del tiempo, pero parecía que no lo había visto en años, la alejaron de el, se la llevaron a Alemania, lejos de Londres, lejos… Voldemort la tenía encerrada. Su plan era simple, mantenerla cautiva hasta lograr entrar al jardín, liberar a sus demonios y seres con ayuda de los vampiros y con su nuevo ejercito inmortal empezar la guerra…

-Hermione querida- la voz de Blaise retumbo en la habitación-mirando de nuevo por la ventana? – silencio, Hermione se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios y se resignaba a ignorarle- sabes que por mas que esperes…el no va a aparecer en un unicornio a salvarte como en los cuentos…

Ella no se movió, lo cual lo fastidio, se acercó y le tomo el rostro fuertemente.

-No te atrevas a seguir ignorándome Granger, si hicieras lo que te digo podría hacer algo para evitar que te maten…-dijo a si oído- vamos Granger no te gustaría que nuestra relación fuera mas intima?

-Púdrete-le dijo escupiéndole en la cara- el vendrá por mi, el me encontrara…

-Cállate- le dio una bofetada que logro tirarla al suelo- tu misma te ganaste esto…- y mientras una serie de hechizos la atacaban ella abrió sus labio y susurro "Draco" antes de caer inconsciente.

Lejos de ahí en un castillo Draco Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado.

Se sentó en la cama, algo en su interior le gritaba, una voz le decía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que, todo era normal, se levanto y salio al pasillo donde Voldemort lo esperaba.

-Veo que no puedes dormir Draco- dijo con su voz de serpiente

-No es nada señor

-En ese caso ve a la biblioteca a buscar a Joseph y dile que me acompañe a mi despacho

-Como diga señor- haciendo una reverencia se fue obedeciendo los mandatos de su amo y líder

-Malfoy resulto ser débil y fácil de manipular, a diferencia de la sangre-sucia- dijo la voz de un mortifago que apareció de las sombras- no se ha dado cuenta que ha sido hechizado y que ha modificado su memoria?

-No, tiene espacios en blanco pero no le afecta, todo va como lo planee- dijo volteándose- ahora si seria tan amable Weasley necesito que regrese y me informe de lo que hacen "los suyos" no vaya a ser que noten su desaparición

-Por supuesto- y desapareció el traidor, la persona que delataría los planes de la orden, la persona que esta llena de odio y envidia por Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Harry Potter sabía lo que vendría, tenia que luchar contra Voldemort, pero ahora debía además recuperar a su mejor amiga sin ponerla en mas peligro, todo era demasiado arriesgado, había estudiado la historia siempre los dos caían muertos, por hechizos, enfermedades, suicidio… no parecía haber algo que los detuviese, el amor hacia todo posible.

Pero cuando era el amor lo que producía una tragedia, que debía hacer, que era aun mas poderoso que amor, no había hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, nada que se le comparara…

Miles de emociones cruzaron por su mente, impotencia, limitación, egoísmo, venganza, rencor… y entonces lo entendió…

Tomo su capa y su varita y se dirigió al Misterio para buscar a Ron y a los de la orden, había encontrado la manera de impedir la muerte de ambos…

Llamo a Ron y ambos se vieron en el patio junto a la fuente.

-Donde estabas Ron te busque media mañana?- dijo Harry preocupado

-Lo lamento… yo estaba ocupado… pero que sucede Harry paso algo, sabes acaso algo acerca de Hermione?- dijo Ron apresuradamente

-Ron creo que ya se que podemos hacer para salvar a Hermione de morir- dijo Harry paseándose de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado- faltan algunos detalles, pero creo que funcionara

-Dime Harry que se te ha ocurrido?- en los ojos de Ron había un destello de excitación- no me dejes en suspenso…

-Te lo diré en cuanto tengamos a los de la orden reunidos…-dijo mientras entraban al edificio y buscaban a Remus Lupin

-Oh vamos Harry dime! Soy tu mejor amigo dame la primicia!- decía impaciente

-Espera y veras-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Ya veo, tranquila pequeña- decía la cariñosa voz de Sirius- no te preocupes, ya me encargare de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, Draco vendrá y nos ayudara, no te rindas ahora, Harry y los demás deben estar buscándote y te encontraran.

-Sirius, si tan solo pudiese sacarte de aquí- decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos- intentare lo mas que pueda para traer a alguien lo juro, para que salgas y seamos libres…

-Lo seremos pero ahora debes regresar, ella puede despertar en cualquier momento y si te encuentra nos ira mal…

-Adiós…- un viento la rodeo y despertó en su mullida cama

-Granger veo que ya despertaste, que viste hoy?

-Déjame en paz Blaise

-Vaya parece que no estas de buen humor, y yo que te tenia una sorpresa…- dijo sentándose en la orilla

-No me importa lo que me tengas que decir… VETE!

-Escúchame tu sangre sucia!-

-Vamos Blaise no pierdas tu paciencia, arregla las cosas de acuerdo en poco tiempo será hora de partir- dijo Joseph el vampiro

-Hasta luego cariño- dijo Blaise a Hermione

-A donde vamos?

-No tan rápido pequeña…- dijo el vampiro acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado- tu no has sido muy cooperadora que digamos… por que habría yo de decirte a donde vamos…que me das a cambio

-No te daré nada! Dime a donde vamos!- dijo ella enojada acercándose a la puerta que Blaise dejo abierta

-Te daré una pista hoy es luna llena…

-Hombres… hombres lobo?- dijo ella

-Bien hombres lobo + mortifagos + vampiros + muggles

-Habra un ataque!

-Jajajaja…vamos al matadero- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- vamos a derramar la sangre de aquellos que nos desafiaron y marginaron

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca antes de que unos brazos fuertes la tomaron y todo se volvio oscuro…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El sol se ocultaba de la guerra que iba a comenzar, los mortifagos se habían encontrado en un bosque e el tope de una colina, cerca de algunos hogares magicos, estaban en completo silencio para no llamar la atención, cubiertos por sus largas túnicas negras, estaban listos, solo faltaba la señal de su amo para comenzar…

Los hombres lobo, liderados por Fenryr Greyback, estaban ahí reunidos, varios estaban ansiosos por el olor de gente y sangre, mientras los mortifagos los tenían atados con fuertes cuerdas de sus varitas.

Voldemort se apareció ahí junto con Draco Malfoy, a los pocos segundos llego Blaise.

-Greyback, avanza- dijo sin mirarlo Voldemort, los hombres lobo fueron soltados y corrieron hacia los hogares, todo el silencio desapareció y en cambio todo se lleno de gritos de gente.

-Blaise ya saben que hacer- dijo el señor tenebroso y Blaise y treinta mortifagos bajaron la colina y lanzaron hechizos a diestra y siniestra…

-Draco- volvio a hablar el señor oscuro- arrasa con lo que ellos vayan dejando y no se te olvide- dijo mirándolo- no dejes a nadie vivo… nadie…

-Si señor- Draco acompañado por unos quince mortifagos avanzaron saliendo de entre los árboles hacia las calles donde varios magos habían decidido pelear, sintió algo dentro de si, diciéndole que algo no estaba bien pero lo ignoro para encender en llamas un hogar…

En el bosque se veían hechizos volando, el fuego y se escuchaban los gritos de la gente y los aullidos de los híbridos, música para los oídos de Voldemort, se escucho un plop y al voltear el Ramiro Joseph y Hermione sujeta por Goyle, estaban detrás de el.

-Los hombres lobo solo sirven para esto- dijo Joseph con asco- para hacer el trabajo sucio y bruto…ven aquí Hermione ve como destruyen el hogar de los tuyos, de los buenos…

Lentamente se acerco, los gritos le hacían eco en su interior, se sentía horrible, no podía hacer nada por defenderlos, tenia a Voldemort junto a ella y no podía tocarlo ni hacerle e mas mínimo daño…si tan solo tuviese una varita…solo se preguntaba donde estarían Harry y Ron en ese momento y si estarían bien…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Harry logro reunir a la orden, les explico en que se basaba su plan y como podían hacerlo.

-Es algo complicado no creen?- dijo Ron- además primero deberíamos saber donde esta Hermione…

-Eso no es demasiado complicado, esta con malfoy- dijo Tonks- lo mas seguro es que este en su mansión…

-No lo creo- intervino McGonagall- eso seria demasiado obvio no creo que se atrevan a arriesgarse tanto

-Sin mencionar que tomara bastante conseguir una orden para entrar- dijo Arthur- aun hay gente comprada en el ministerio que encubre sus delitos y faltas…

-Lo se- dijo Harry levantándose de su silla- pero ya es algo no creen? Si localizamos a Hermione pasamos al plan y podremos evitar su muerte

-Pero- dijo Neville- eso significa que Draco tambien vivirá…

-Por supuesto que vivirá- dijo Ginny- para pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión de magos

-Harry es una buena idea, pero primero debernos preocuparnos acerca de encontrar a Hermione –intervino Ron -además…

Ron se vio interrumpido ante Luna que entro corriendo a la habitación, parecía que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas en cualquier segundo, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y hablo.

-Están… atacando… mortifagos…hombres lobo…- no paso un segundo antes de que todos desaparecieran de ahí saliendo por la puerta dejándola sola-… de… nada…- y se tiro al suelo

-Que esta sucediendo?- dijo Harry, todos los aurores del ministerio estaban agitados y desaparecian – hey tu!- dijo a un asistente que corría- que demonios sucede?!

-Los mortifagos se han unido a los hombres lobo y están atacando a las afueras de Londres

-Vamos!- y con un plop todos se desaparecieron de ahí

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

(\/)  
(O.o) 

El conejito dice:

hOoLA!...a aToDaas las LEcToRas QUE EsPeRaROn EStE CaPiTULo0!

Volvi, despues de pasarme por el triangulo de las bermudas, darle una miradita a Marte y quedarme en la luna regrese...

bueno aqui esta el cap, y pues...

PERDON

jeje.. el fic se me fue, se me iba se me iba.. y un dia se fue y dejo la puerta abierta.. y apenas regreso...

bueno, la historia ya esta tomando su rumbo final...creo...

como el nombre dice es "El comienzo del final"

MuUuUUChas GRACIAS! a todas las lectoras que han dejado reviews, y a las que no pido que porfa dejen review...

peden dejar review sin estar registradas...anonimos, no importa, desahoguense

escribir es bueno, escriban y comenten, regañen, pongan sus dudas lo que sea, pero pido que me dejen saber

su opinion acerca del fic..Okey?

Byee!


	12. Nosotros dos

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 12.**Nosotros dos**

Harry se apareció en medio de un caos total, habían casas en llamas y gente corriendo hacia todas direcciones, pudo visualizar entre varios mortifagos y hombres lobo una cabellera rubia platinada, avanzando entre tanta gente y lanzando hechizos para protegerse Harry no la perdió de vista hasta que entro en un hogar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione seguía observando todo cuidadosamente, las luces de las varitas que salían, el fuego… pero más que nada los gritos de gente llorando, implorando por su vida, gritos de dolor.

No se dio cuenta de los varios aurores que se habían aparecido en el lugar, lentamente fueron rodeados, Voldemort pareció darse cuenta y se desapareció, pero dos mortifagos y Joseph se quedaron ahí.

-**Draco…-** dijo Hermione en un suspiro, sabia que estaba ahí, lo sentía, ella solo deseaba que estuviese bien, noto que los dos mortifagos estaban distraídos y el vampiro demasiado entretenido viendo la masacre… lentamente comenzó a retroceder, tratando de esconderse entre los bosques, después trataría de huir de ahí y bajar a buscar a Draco, pero un dolor de cabeza la hizo detenerse detrás de unos arbustos…_"Hermione agáchate" _dijo la voz del vampiro Charles…

**-Expelliarmus!**- Hermione logro agacharse a tiempo antes de que cinco hechizos salieran volando en el aire, los mortifagos tomados desprevenidos salieron volando en el aire, mientras que Joseph solo se volteo y para la sorpresa de Hermione aparecieron otros cinco Charles junto al primero…

-**Malditos vampiros y sus poderes raros!!**- dijo la voz de uno de los aurores, ella solo pudo salir de su escondite y correr, si encontraba a Draco tal vez podrían huir e irse lejos de ahí.

Su ausencia fue notada por Weasley, quien desapareció del lugar a avisar al señor tenebroso.

-**Veamos como te salvas de esta Hermione…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Malfoy!**- grito Harry al entrar

-**Crucio!**- el hechizo rozo la capa de Harry mientras rodaba en el piso- **no te tengo miedo Potter… te matare si es necesario!**

-**Donde esta Hermione, Malfoy?**

-**Yo que voy a saber donde tienes a la sangre sucia Potter… su existencia no me podría importar menos…**-dijo su voz fría arrastrando las palabras

-**Tu la tenias secuestrada! Tu te la llevaste! Donde esta!**

-**No tengo idea de lo que hablas Potter! Ya te lo dije!...yo**- no pudo terminar la frase ya que varias imágenes pasaban en su mente, desde una Hermione pequeña hasta san Valentín, su madre, la tortura y el imperio… una voz grito y al abrir los ojos no reconoció donde estaba, su vista estaba algo nublada y estaba mareado…pero la imagen de Hermione le vino a la mente …y Blaise, entonces recordó todo

Salio corriendo sin importarle que Potter lo siguiese, lanzándole hechizos por encima del hombro siguió corriendo en busca de Blaise necesitaba a Hermione en sus brazos, necesitaba saber que le habían hecho mientras el estaba hechizado…

Harry salio detrás de el, sabia que algo estaba mal, ambos chicos corrían y de la nada un hombre lobo salto hacia ellos, Draco se agacho pero Harry no tuvo la misma suerte, su varita rodó por el suelo y el licántropo abrió la boca.

Draco se dio vuelta y vio a Harry con lastima, dudo por unos segundos y al final levanto su varita, una luz fuerte le dio en la espalda a la bestia y lo sujeto al suelo lo que permitió a Harry levantarse y tomar su varita, Draco volvio a levantar la varita pero una mano lo detuvo.

-**No lo lastimes Draco!**- dijo Tonks con el pelo de un color castaño oscuro, ella apunto con su varita y un hechizo envolvió y desapareció el hombre lobo- **puede que sea Remus…Harry hay que enviarlos hacia el ****Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, hay aurores y magos esperándolos…**-dicho esto Tonks se fue

Draco se dio a vuelta pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo.

-**Gracias Malfoy…**

-**No esperes que lo vuelva a hacer**

-**Malfoy, donde esta Hermione… por favor algo malo sucederá y puede que ella muera necesito ayudarla, dinos donde esta…por favor**

-**Patético…**- y empezó a alejarse de ahí- **Potter… no te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo le suceda…**- y se perdió en a oscuridad

Un escalofrió lo recurrió, Draco no podía decir eso de Hermione a menos que siéntese algo por ella, y no era así… no que el supiera

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco busco entre cadáveres y pregunto a los mortifagos, pero nadie sabia donde estaba Blaise, entonces de entre todo el ruido que había un grito llamo su atención y salio corriendo.

-**Ya voy Hermione…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Harry ese era Malfoy?**- pregunto Luna acercándose a el

-**Si…**

-**Por que lo has dejado libre…el tiene a Hermione no es así?**

-**Eso creo, no lo se… pero algo cambio, y no se si me guste…o si este bien**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Miren lo que encontré…**- dijo en algo parecido a un rugido Fenrir Greyback- **una linda joven…indefensa**

Hermione tenia miedo, el tenia todas las de ganar, no podía gritar ni tratar de huir, el tenia una varita y en un segundo la atacaría

-**No me puedes matar**- dijo nerviosa tratando de mostrarse fuerte- **Voldemort me necesita para sus planes y tu debes seguir sus ordenes**

-**No te confundas cariño… no soy un mortifago como los demás, Voldemort me ofreció poder morder libremente a cuantos magos quisiera… y una mordida no te matara…bueno si, pero haré un esfuerzo…**

-**Aléjate de mi**- Fenrir desapareció y apareció frente a ella sujetándola del cuello y levantándola del suelo, Hermione sintió su lengua áspera y después sus dientes en su cuello, abrió la boa y grito fuertemente, el hombre lobo mas cruel la estaba mordiendo… y tenia miedo, mucho miedo

Una luz verde le dio al hombre y cayo al suelo muerto, Draco corrió hacia Hermione.

-**Hermione lo siento, lo siento…Hermione reacciona por favor, te lo suplico**- vio su cuello lleno de sangre, la sujeto y ambos se aparecieron en San Mungo.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo Draco fue cambiar su imagen y la de ella y empezar a gritar por ayuda, Hippocrates Smethwyck se les acerco y la llevo al primer piso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Señor** – dijo Weasley – **ella se fue y no hay rastros de Malfoy en ningún lugar…**

-**Ya aparecerá**-dijo siseando- **necesitara ayuda y vendrá con nosotros… esta escrito… regrese con la orden, y después infórmeme de los daños...**

-**Como desee…** - y desapareció

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Smethwyck dejo entrar a Draco al cuarto donde estaba Hermione acostada en una cama, su cuello estaba vendado pero ella estaba pálida como un cadáver.

-**Lamento decirle que hay un gran riesgo que ella desarrolle licantropía, y además perdió mucha sangre…**

-**Pero estará bien?**

-**Si, pero…**-**Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, me puede dejar a solas con ella?**

-**Por supuesto…**- en cuanto salio del cuarto Draco saco su varita, revelo las verdaderas imágenes de ambos y se acerco a su cama

-**Lo siento Hermione esto fue mi culpa…pero todo cambiara…** -y con un plop ambos desaparecieron de ahí…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frente a ellos estaba una casa grande pero sencilla, había un pequeño jardín y rosales, entraron y Draco subió las escaleras cargándola, paso por el cuarto de música en el que había un gran piano, y la llevo a la habitación principal, la deposito en la cama y la cubrió, el se saco los zapatos y metió a bañar, saco ropa del armario y al terminar se acostó en la cama junto a ella, quien abrió los ojos.

-**Draco… que paso?**-dijo débilmente

-**Shh… tranquila** -dijo mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla- **ya habra tiempo para explicarte, este será nuestro nuevo hogar, lejos de todos… estaremos bien, solos nosotros dos**

-**Draco… gracias**

-**Por ti haría lo que fuese, solo para verte feliz…**- y ambos se durmieron

Ignorando la guerra que había, ajenos en su mundo, seguros…

Por ahora…

--

(\/)  
(o.o)

HOola!

Muchas gracias por seguir aguantando y siguiendo este fic.

Me tome mi tiempo para hacer ete capitulo bien, y me ha gustado mucho,

debo decir que ahora Draco y hermione van a estar mas juntos, la cuestion es

¿por cuanto tiempo?

No se si varias ya se hartaron, se cansaron o se aburrieron,

pero agradezco a las que todavia siguen aqui leyendo y dejandome reviews

miapottergranger,Darkred-sun,Valeria Malfoy,Cotita...Chile!!!,Rosa cipagauta,beautifly92,princess.noelia- green girl

Para el prox capitulo habra mucho mas Dramione ya que me lo piden a gritos...jajaja

Porfa dejen reviews...si??

Me gustaria saber su opinion acerca de la historia Okey?...gracias!

Adieu!


	13. Todo TUYO

Si desean pueden leer oyendo la cancion de Just the way you are de Billy Joel para este capitulo...

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 13.Todo TUYO

Draco observaba a su amada descansando junto a el, acaricio su mejilla mientras pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer. Tendría que ir a buscar algunas medicinas para la mordedura, tambien tendría que arreglar un poco esa casa, la había comprado en una de sus misiones, como el espía que era...¿o que una vez fue?, tenia que viajar seguido y tenia varias propiedades alrededor del mundo.

Y ahora el y Hermione estaban en una casa hermosa, en una villa a las afueras de la ciudad, estaban en un lugar tranquilo, mayormente habitado por gente mayor y algunos pocos matrimonios jóvenes, era el lugar perfecto. Por que ahí, nadie los conocía, por que ahí no había magia y más que nada, por que era un lugar seguro.

Salio y bajo al primer piso, moviendo su varita limpio un poco y arreglo los muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas, se dio cuenta de que aunque la casa era hermosa le faltaba algo, volteo a la chimenea, alzo la varita de nuevo y un cuadro comenzó a pintarse solo, una pintura de Hermione, apareció unos portarretratos que luego tendrían fotos de el y hermione y de la maravillosa vida que tendrían en su nuevo hogar…eso le daría un toque mas hogareño…

Al quedar satisfecho subió y entro al cuarto de música donde el piano parecía llamarle, tambien reposaban en la habitación un violín y un chelo, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz a cada esquina del lugar, se sentó y empezó a tocar el piano…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione despertó por los calidos rayos de sol que besaron su rostro, giro hacia la ventana y observo un día soleado y hermoso… se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, Draco Malfoy no estaba a su lado pero podía oír la música de un hermoso piano y siguiendo sus instintos bajo de la cama.

Salio del cuarto y guiada por la música entro a una gran habitación donde pudo distinguir a Draco sentado frente al piano, sus dedos se desplazaban por encima de las teclas sin tocarlas, asumió que debía estar usando magia, se acerco y cerrando los ojos quedo hipnotizada mientras una sensación desconocida la recorría.

Su cuerpo parecía flotar y un agradable olor a menta inundaba el ambiente, sintió como era sujeta y al abrir los ojos ella y Draco estaban bailando un vals al son de la música levitando en el aire, Draco tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro se veía tranquilo, Hermione pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y siguieron bailando unidos mientras el piano tocaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Han resultado varios brujos heridos, pero afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo y hubieron pocos ataques de hombres lobo- decía la voz de Luna- el problema es que no tenemos ningún mortifago a quien interrogar ya que todos están muertos… pero es bueno así el señor oscuro tiene menos aliados…

-Donde esta Tonks?- dijo Ron -debería estar aquí

-Fue al hospital a acompañar a Lupin…- dijo Ginny

-Chicos- interrumpió el señor Weasley - gracias… es importante recalcar que el señor oscuro tiene a dos aliados muy fuertes, los vampiros y los hombres lobo…

-Aunque…- la voz de Luna sonó- se encontró el cuerpo de Fenryr Greyback así que no estamos seguros de que sin su líder los hombres lobo sigan apoyando a Voldemort, verdad Harry?

Harry estaba distraído pensando en las palabras de Malfoy..."seria acaso posible que Malfoy sintiese algo hacia Hermione?...Draco Malfoy había cambiado?"

-Harry- la voz de Ginny lo trajo de nuevo- estas bien?

-Si… con permiso- Harry se levanto de su asiento y salio d la habitación, oyó pasos detrás de el y unos delicados brazos rodearon su abdomen- Ginny…

-Sabes-dijo una voz suave- el que no sea convencional, no significa que este mal- la boca de Luna hablaba muy cerca de su oído

-Luna?... a que te…

-La gente puede cambiar Harry- este dio la vuelta y vio como Luna se alejaba por el pasillo- el amor, Harry, hace que la gente cambie…

"Amor??... Draco Lucius Malfoy enamorado??… Draco enamorado de Hermione???!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lentamente Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y se dejo llevar, el la sujetó aún mas fuerte y ella acaricio su espalda, el beso se volvio mas apasionado y Draco la tomo en brazos mientras tambaleándose la llevaba a la habitación la recostó en la cama suavemente y se separo del beso. Hermione aturdida abrió los ojos y lo vio observándola con preocupación.

-Que sucede?

-Es solo que…- sus dedos se posaron sobre la mordida en su cuello, Hermione sintió sus yemas acariciando suavemente su piel- esto fue mi culpa, me siento tan culpable, no te protegí, deje que me utilizaran… Hermione sabes que puedes desarrollar licantropía? Lo… lo lamento tanto…

-Esta bien… Draco no te preocupes…-

-No me quiero preocupar! … pero..-

-Pero?

-Te quiero, Hermione… te – Hermione pudo percibir como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y como su propio corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, el parecía algo incomodo pero aun así continuo- te amo…- dijo Draco en voz baja- y no quiero que nada malo te suceda…

-Draco… que dijiste?- estaba en shock, no esperaba que el dijese esas palabras hacia ella nunca, aun después de lo que habían vivido juntos

-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo y giro su rostro que pronto enrojecido tanto como el cabello de cualquiera de los weasley

-Jajajajaja… -

-De que te ríes!!! - dijo Draco medio molesto, viendo como ella reía, su sonrisa, hacia bastante tiempo que no la veía sonreír y pensó que se veía hermosa. Hermione debió sentir su mirada ya que dejo de reír y se puso seria, paso sus brazos al cuello de Draco y lo atrajo a ella pasando su pierna por encima de la cadera de el.

-Me encantas!! – lo empujo y pronto quedo ella sobre el, lo cual sorprendió al rubio que después le regalo una de sus famosas sonrisas de lado mientras extendía sus brazos y cerraba los ojos…

-Pues aquí me tienes… soy todo TUYO… que vas a hacer al respecto?- dijo en una voz MUY provocativa…a la cual la castaña no se pudo resistir

Hermione lo jalo del pelo y comenzó a besarlo, ella lo guiaba mientras el solo se dejaba querer, las manos de hermione desabotonaron su camisa lentamente e iban acariciando el trozo de piel revelado, acaricio sus hombros y se coloco encima de el, Draco no reaccionaba, ella besaba muy, tal vez demasiado bien, "¿Dónde aprendería ella a besar así?"...un gemido escapo de su boca cuando la mano de cierta castaña comenzó a juguetear con el botón de su pantalón… era una tortura… y entonces Hermione se levanto y salio de la habitación…

-Que demonios!!! - dijo Draco casi jadeando- GRANGER!!!

-Voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo la aludida – me dio hambre

-VUELVE AQUÍ!!!- solo pudo oír sus risas bajando las escaleras- NO ME HAGAS ESTO GRANGER!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Harry – dijo Ron- si lo que dices es cierto entonces… no crees que vayan a matar a Malfoy tambien o si?

-No lo se Ron, después de todo son mortifagos, son capaces de lo que sea…

-Pero de ser así Malfoy debería ser un vampiro y Hermione debe ser mordida por un hombre lobo… y no es así ambos están bien…

-No- entro Tonks bastante agitada- vengo de san mungo, Hippocrates Smethwyck el sanador principal para mordeduras serias dice haber visto a una pareja durante la batalla, y que la chica tenia una mordedura de hombre lobo en el cuello, le pareció sospechoso ya que después de curarla ambos desaparecieron…

-Pero pueden ser cualquiera… te dijo como se veían?

-No tienen la descripción de ninguno de los dos, pero dice que el joven pago con un cheque… su firma es D.L.M

-Draco Lucius Malfoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(\/)  
(o.o)

Porfa dejen reviews...si??

Me gustaria saber su opinion acerca de la historia Okey?...gracias!

Adieu!


	14. Mortifagos en la cocina

**Cenizas de Hielo**

Capitulo 14.**Los planes, Rina y mortifagos en la cocina.**

**  
**

-Si lo que dices es cierto- dijo Harry después de lo que dijo Tonks - entonces Hermione esta en riesgo de sufrir el mismo fin… moriría...

-No podemos dejar que Hermione muera!!!- dijo Ron enojado

-No creo que Malfoy la deje morir, es mas creo que Malfoy no es parte del enemigo- Ron y Tonks miraron a Harry desconcertados - saben, yo lo vi, en medio de la batalla y el me dijo algo _- __**Potter… no te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo le suceda…**__- _eso no suena al Malfoy de siempre, he llegado a pensar que tal vez el sienta algo por ella, el es muy egoísta, no creo que se deje convertir en vampiro por ella y solo porque Voldemort así lo quiera, es demasiado cobarde como para sacrificarse por una sangre sucia, tal vez, se la llevo y se escaparon..

-Harry, Ron, no se ustedes, pero las peleas de Hogwarts se han quedado atrás y creo que es tiempo de contactar a Malfoy y Hermione como sea posible e infórmalos de esto, es mas, si lo que crees es cierto, el ya debe estar informado, debemos actuar ya, lo mejor será informar al resto de la orden de la situación y tratar de localizarlos.

-Ginny trabaja en el ministerio, ella sabe las locaciones de los magos, podemos pedirle que busque a Malfoy...

-Bien, Tonks informa a los demás, Ron habla con Ginny, yo necesito hablar con alguien, nos vemos en la madriguera en media hora de acuerdo, no hay tiempo que perder.

En una esquina oscura estaba escuchando la conversación, tenia que informar a Voldemort para acelerar los planes, para comenzar a buscarlos, pero tenia que quedarse, sus escapadas empezaban a notarse, esperaría un poco y luego iría con el.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Hermione y Draco pasaron casi dos horas buscando que comer, ya que no había nada en el refrigerador o todo estaba podrido, abrieron algunas latas y desayunaron, o "comieron un patético aperitivo" como dijo Draco de atún y galletas, así que decidieron salir a pasear por la pequeña villa para comprar algo de comer, Draco insistió en que Hermione se quedara descansando, pero ella hizo pucheros así que se rindió. Como no tenían un auto habían decidido ir caminando para ver el paisaje, aunque solo caminaba Draco ya que tenia a Hermione cargando en la espalda.

-Draco mira!- señalo Hermione a unos patos que estaban nadando en el lago cerca de su hogar- es precioso, me encanta, tu vivías aquí?

-No, lo usaba ocasionalmente, pero nunca me quede suficiente tiempo como para admirar el paisaje o conocer los alrededores

-Que desperdicio, tener un lugar así y no poder admirarlo...

-No te preocupes, ahora que estas tu nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo…- la mirada de Draco se oscureció y dejo de caminar, Hermione se bajo de su espalda y se puso frente a el

-Tienes miedo verdad? - el no respondió solo agacho la cabeza- sabes, se que debemos huir y buscar otro lugar si nos encuentran, y no importa cuanto tiempo nos quedemos aquí, mientras lo disfrutemos, vamos a relajarnos aunque sea unos días si?

-Esta bien, aunque no me gusta el calor… debes saberlo… me arruina el cutis, y la humedad hace que mi cabello se esponje y es difícil peinarme…

-No se que alardeas, tu cabello siempre se ve despeinado, aunque bien…

-Exacto! me lo peino despeinado para no verme demasiado arreglado y no causar estragos entre las mujeres…- y le dio una esas sonrisas que hacían desmayar a las chicas atrás en Hogwarts

-Jajajajajajajaja… tu juras! Es eso o después de las toneladas de plastas de gel y cremas y aerosoles que usabas en la escuela han dejado dañado tu cabello?..

-Oye! Mi cabello se veía bien! Y no usaba gel ni airosules!

- Jajajajaja... y dígame su alteza que pasaría si yo hago... esto- y le tiro un puño de hojas mojadas y lodo a su cabello y salió corriendo - jajajajaja

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!- grito arrodillado en el suelo - Mi cabello nooo! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Estas en problemas!

-Alcánzame xP !!

Visitaron algunas tiendas y después de comer en un pequeño restaurante y comprar comida (y después de que se detuvieran en un pequeño salón de belleza para que Draco se lavara el cabello) regresaron a la casa antes de que oscureciera para hacer la cena.

-Hermione repito yo puedo cocinar, tu tienes que descansar, mañana saldré a conseguirte algunas medicinas

-Draco, tu no cocinas, me sorprende que sepas tender tu cama! No quiero que quemes la cocina, además, si no hago nada me sentiré inútil

-No me importa, debes descansar, y de por si eres inútil, mañana que regrese podrás cocinarme, hoy yo hago la cena…

-Que no! que se supone que haga yo sentada aquí todo el día mientras tu no estas aquí?!

-Limpiar ¬¬

-Ja! Yo no limpio ¬¬

-Un Malfoy nunca se rebajaría a limpiar ¬¬

-Yo se cocinar, tejer...

-Ja! Tejer! No te creas! Supe de los gorros de PEDO..

-No es PEDO! Es la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obrero! Y después de un tiempo le agarre la onda a los gorritos!..

-JA! Se supone que eran gorros?.. Había varios de esos... en la basura…

-Como sea! yo no voy a limpiar

-Segura que no quieres limpiar?- dijo Draco ignorándola y entrando a la cocina para hacer la cena mientras Hermione se tiraba en un sofá

-Si- dijo ella leyendo una revista- además estoy herida, debo descansar muuuuucho

-Esta bien, me da igual, yo trabajo mientras tu duermes y descansas sentadota en el sofá, si tu no quieres limpiar yo te pagare una mucama, una latina… morena y menudita... no como las flacas paliduchas de aquí, a mi el castellano me parece tan sexy…

-ESTA BIEN! Esta bien! No vas a contratar una mucama!!! yo limpio!

-Pero... – Draco desconcertado se asomo por la puerta-me esta empezando a gustar la idea…

- ¬¬ no quiero una mucama… limpiare lo que pueda…- dijo resignada- por cierto, que es eso que huele tan bien?

-Ven a ver…- Hermione entro a la cocina y se quedo en shock por lo que vio

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY QUE HACES!!!!

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Harry buscaba a Luna pero no sabia donde estaba, Luna sabia mas acerca de lo que sucedía, el lo podía notar, necesitaba su ayuda mas que la de nadie, o tal vez solo quería hablar con ella... de una u otra manera debía encontrarla. La encontró sentaba junto a la fuente en medio del vestíbulo.

-Luna necesito tu ayuda, no se como te enteraste del ataque, creo que sabes algo y no nos has dicho que…

-Mira el cielo, esta despejado Harry, pero no te dejes engañar, lloverá... entrara una tormenta- dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese leyendo mensajes en el cielo -pero no te preocupes, antes de que caiga la ultima gota de rocío ellos vendrán.

-A que te refieres?

-Necesitan nuestra ayuda, y nosotros queremos a Hermione de vuelta, ellos solos no pueden pelear contra algo tan poderoso, nos pedirán ayuda, así que hay que estar con los brazos abiertos, Hermione no viene sola, hay que prepararnos para una gran sorpresa...

-Si lo se, Draco esta con ella…

-No hablo de Draco, hablo de alguien mas…- Harry tomo su rostro y observo sus ojos detenidamente, Luna no parecía estar mintiéndole, o jugando con el, a pesar de que su rostro era neutral podía notar que hablaba en serio – pero no se quien es… es algo acerca de otra persona, algo que no hemos tomado en cuenta.

-Luna, no se como…

-Tienes un snargle en el cabello Harry... – luna se acerco a su rostro para remover el snargle y Harry la sujeto y la acerco mas a el dándole un beso, cuando se separaron Luna tenia los ojos muy abiertos- el... el snargle... se fue...

-Harry, Luna vamos a la mandriguera…- la voz de Tonks los regreso a la realidad- Oh lo siento... sigan en lo suyo, allá los veo –les guiño el ojo y se desapareció

-Vamos Luna…- y tomados de la mano se fueron a la madriguera

Todos se reunieron en la madriguera para comenzar a organizarse y localizar a Malfoy y Hermione.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-SE HAN METIDO MORTIFAGOS EN NUESTRA COCINA!!!! CORRE HERMIONE!! WAAAA!!!!- grito Draco mientras salía corriendo con un delantal rosa puesto y una cuchara en la mano

-DRACO NO GRITES!! –Hermione vio una luz verde intensa y reconoció el olor a quemado saliendo del microondas… tomo un extinguidor y apago las llamas que comenzaban a salir de este, cuando termino media cocina estaba llena de espuma (contando a Hermione) .Draco se asomo por la puerta para ver como estaba todo.

-Hermione estas bien?-

-DRACO MALFOY! No debes meter plásticos ni cucharas al microondas!- Hermione saco un bote de chocolate con nuez (n/a:nutelaaaa… no se si puedo decir la marca o.o?? bah ya la dije xP)

-Es que... estaba congelado!! T-T y quería que se derritiera!!!

-No puedes meter esto al microondas! Por eso salió la luz verde!-(n/a: lo hubiera sabido yo antes!! TT)- además no pretendías que cenáramos pan con esto o si?

-Nooo… bueno si, que no confías en mi cocina!??

-No

-Llamare una pizza…

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-Lo único que sabemos es que Draco y Hermione están juntos… deberíamos ofrecerle a Draco un trato para protegerlo si coopera con nosotros... –decía Harry

-Un trato con Malfoy?! Aunque coopere sigue siendo un mortifago y además esta acusado de asesinato y secuestro! – dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-Primero debemos de concentrarnos... Ginny necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos que localices a Draco Malfoy, busca entre sus propiedades, mansiones, etc... y en cuanto sepas algo de el nos avises

-Si... puedo ir al ministerio para adelantar algo, y los llamare en cuanto averigüe algo…- cuando Ginny salía se dio cuenta de que Harry y Luna estaban sentados juntos y tomados de las manos... un sentimiento de odio y rencor la recorrió, agilizo el paso y salió de la habitación.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-Draco... que vamos a hacer respecto a Sirius? cómo lo sacaremos? – pregunto Hermione acostada en el sofá dejando su rebanada de pizza en la caja.

-Pues, dijo que consiguiéramos un cuerpo..

-Un cadáver?- un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Hermione

-Supongo… podemos ir a alguna morgue y sacar un cuerpo o..

-No podemos matar un mago- dijo cortante interrumpiendo la frase de Draco, lo miro a los ojos sabiendo que era exactamente lo que el tenia pensado- Draco... no podemos matar un mago para sacar a Sirius, esta mal..

-Ja! Hermione soy un mortifago… el ministerio debe estar buscándome por tu secuestro, mi cabeza tiene un precio muy alto, tu deberías saberlo.. si me atraparan me condenarían de inmediato al avada kedavra eso si la comadreja o Potter pipi en el pote me matan antes..

-Tal vez podamos llegar a algún convenio con ellos, si cooperas y nos ayudas en contra de..

-No, no quiero ayudarlos, no entiendes… me voy a dormir, mañana buscaremos un cuerpo y temprano iré a comprar las medicinas..

-Draco, crees que me convierta en…

-No lo se... pero si hay alguna manera hare todo lo posible para impedirlo…

-Draco, me escondes algo cierto, siento que no me has dicho algo…

-Ya es tarde hablaremos mañana- mando las cajas de pizza a la cocina y subió las escaleras, Hermione se quedo tumbada en el sofá y pocos minutos después se quedo dormida.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-Señor, Potter esta tratando de localizar a la sangre sucia y Draco, creen que pueden estar escondidos en alguna de sus propiedades- dijo traicionando a los suyos con odio y malicia en cada palabra.

-Quiero que vayan a la mansión Malfoy, puede que regrese… encuéntrenlo antes y tráiganme a los dos…

-Que hará ahora que ambos han huido? La sangre sucia ha sido mordida… pero el joven Malfoy será una presa mas difícil de atrapar…- dijo Joseph- el ataque iba a ser una distracción, y termino arrebatándote a los mocosos… debió hacer lo que dije... no perder tiempo.

-No te apresures, esto debe estar bien hecho… puede que no haya otra vez si no hay descendientes... son la ultima generación...

-Lo que no entiendo...- dijo Blaise- si me permite... es como hay descendientes si siempre mueren los…

-Por que la pareja original tuvo dos hijos… cuando ella abandono el jardín se fue embarazada…

-Entonces, ambos hijos tuvieron la descendencia de vampiros y hombres lobo?

-Si y no, el varón nunca regreso, fue arrebatado y escondido por los licántropos… - la voz de Voldemort se iba apagando- y la mujer regreso al jardín, procreando a los vampiros que conocemos ahora... seres que no viven pero no están muertos…

-Ya veo por eso los vampiros tienen acceso a ese lugar… y cuando tengamos a los dos...

-Cuando tengamos a los dos los magos también podremos entrar a ese lugar… liberar a las criaturas que lo habitan y beber del agua de sus fuentes… la fuente de la inmortalidad…

* * *

Disculpen la ausensia,

entiendo su enojo, yo no soporto esperar a que actualizen un fic y uds me esperaron varios meses..

ups..

ojala la espera no haya sido en vano...

muchisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews

me alentaron un buen! jajaja

les dejo otro capitulo de la historia ojala les guste

dejen reviews y desahogense!!

Bye bye!!

xoxo

karina


End file.
